Cursed
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: Swan Queen AU- Regina Mills: Miami forensic specialist, sister, serial killer. A killer of serial killers to be exact. Her world is normally routine, procedure; that is until a new case comes up and an odd blonde comes into her Regina must come to terms with the new entrances in her life while finding out new details about herself. (eventual swan queen)
1. Tonight's the Night(Introduction)

**A/N: I know this isn't my other fic that I've been working on but this is an AU that has been swarming around my mind a lot lately and I just had to start writing it. It's based off of the premise of Dexter, but will be a Swan Queen. The family tree in this story is slightly different from that of the show, but it is an AU. Mary Margaret is not Emma's mother for instance. This chapter is mostly an introduction to the life of Regina Mills. There will be a lot of heavy content in this story, as well as in this chapter. Trigger Warning: Violence, crude talk of rape(brief), disturbing imagery. Oh and I don't own the Once Upon a Time Characters(there are some OC's but they're not really important).**

* * *

**Tonight's the Night**

_Tonight's the night_, the woman thought to herself as she eyed the man through the tinted windows of the rustic bar. An older man, 43 to be exact, with his shagged facial hair and brown coursed hair he sat alone at the bar.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, even though the car had been turned off. Anticipation coursed through her body as she breathed in letting go of the wheel.

She exited the black vehicle, preparing herself for her usual routine.

The woman glided into the bar discreetly, trying to avoid attention from the staff and patrons. Finally she settled in next to the man, tactfully eyeing him. Now it was time to play.

"Hi, I'm not to familiar with this area… is this the only real place to eat in this town?" She innocently asked the man, cocking her head to the side with a bubbly smile.

"Afraid it is, unless you want McDonalds or want to take the thirty minute drive to Miami" The burly man responded, taking another swig of his beer.

"I guess I'll just order something here." A sweet smile spread across her face, even though the woman was anything but sweet. "May I ask your name?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Malcolm."He took in another large gulp of his beer.

"Regina." The smile remained on the woman's face.

* * *

Scalpels lay atop a blue cloth covering a low metal table. All arranged, smallest to largest. Next to that: a liston knife, saw, and one empty slide. The table was on one side of the bed, a cot which featured an uncontentious naked man strapped down to it.

Regina roamed around the completely white room, regally prepping herself. Her lab coat covered the blue scrubs she was wearing, goggles covered her eyes, and blue latex gloves covered her hands. She calmly walked over to the bed awaiting the man's wake.

Malcolm Piper: child rapist, murderer, and target of Regina Mills.

He was originally from Washington where an in depth case had been investigated regarding his murders, giving him the street name of Peter Pan. It wasn't the murders that garnered him the name; it was what he had done after the murders.

Malcolm would embalm the bodies of the young boys, leaving the police to find them in a preserved state keeping them 'young' forever.

The sight was enough to make the most experienced cops sick to their stomachs, not Regina though; Regina was void of these emotions.

In fact the only thing that provoked any sort of reality was killing. It was what she had to do, and she knew that from a very young age. Her father knew that from a very young age. A cop, Henry could tell what Regina was; he had seen it so many times before, the signs. Henry knew what she would become, and he knew that there was no point in fighting it, so he instilled a code in her.

A code to only kill those who kill, murder to prevent more death. Regina had lived by this code carefully scoping out all of her targets backgrounds, always finding proof so she could make sure they were like her.

A grunt escaped from the man's mouth causing a devious smile from the raven-haired woman. His skin jerked tightly against the leather restraints. He began to jerk more violently, bruising himself in the process. Regina sighed, undoing the tape on his mouth in one quick streak.

"Arghhhh" The man let out an uproarious yell, triggering a chuckle from Regina.

"You can yell all you want dear, nobody can hear you." She positioned herself behind the bed, looking down at his face.

"You the- how did I get here?" Stuttering out, he continued to struggle against the bounds.

"A few drinks, a shot of etorphine, and a little bit of upper body strength. As for why, I think you know the answer to that." She spoke too calmly for Malcolm's comfort, although nothing in this situation was comforting.

His eyes followed her across the bare room as she grabbed a manila folder off of another table. Hairs standing straight up all over his pale, oval shaped, naked body.

"Malcolm Piper, otherwise know as Washington's own Peter Pan." She paced back to the man, slapping the folder against her right hand. "Fourteen boys in Washington, two here. I've tracked you for a while Mr. Piper."

Opening the folder, she pulled out police files accompanied with photos. "Alex Shide, 12, anally assaulted found preserved outside of his neighborhood pool." She waved the photo of his lifeless body in front of Malcolm's terrified eyes. "Hunter Kellman, 6, again anally assaulted, found preserved in his brother's tree house." Once again she waved the photo and police report. "Oh, and the most recent, Felix Croft, 17. Same drill, but found in his room by his own mother."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!" He seemed sincere; and any normal person might have believed him. Regina wasn't normal though; she knew just how easy it was for people like them to lie. She lied everyday of her life, pretending to be normal. The woman chuckled darkly at the blank desperation in his voice before opening up her folder again, pulling out another photo.

"Mr. Piper, it offends me that you don't have the faith to know, I always double check my work." A wicked grin pressed on her face as she held up a photo of embalming liquid. Embalming liquid that had been carefully placed in his refrigerator. She had been in his home, he didn't know how or when, but the proof was dangling in front of his eyes.

Regina took her time to prep for a kill, that's how she had been so successful.

He breathed in deeply, looking into the woman's eyes; noting the cold similarities. This was the only time Regina could be herself, talk to someone, reveal who she really was, a monster. "You can let me go, we're the same you and me." Regina scoffed at the man.

"No, we are nowhere near the same. I may be a monster, but you are a child rapist. Children, the few human beings who are completely undeserving of what we do. Yet you do it anyways, no you are scum." She spat out at the man with the slightest hint of disgust, breaking her cold guise.

Child murders struck something deep within the woman. Children were the few innocent beings in the world, completely undeserving of harm. Her other targets, they didn't have a code, nobody to teach them. She could understand their intentions, it never stopped her, but at least she could wrap her head around it. Regina had to kill, just as they did; she was just lucky enough to have some one instill a moral code.

Regina took a particular pleasure in killing men like Mr. Piper, she felt like she was doing a service to the world. She connected with children for some odd reason. While she knew in some way she was saving lives by killing her other targets, she didn't necessarily care. It was more about the kill than anything she was doing for the 'greater good'.

Regina grasped one of the smaller scalpels in her hand, gripping tightly around the cool silver metal. In the other hand she held the slide. The sharp end moved near the man's cheek, piercing the clammed skin. Blood quirked out as the man flinched, and she swiftly collected it in the slide, placing it to the side.

"It felt good when I did it. When I slid myself into them, strangling them from behind. They would scream, beg me to stop as the life faded from them. I especially loved the young one's, always so tight." Regina paid little attention to the man, distracted by the blood on the tip of the scalpel. He was being crude, but he would soon pay for his crass behavior.

Her eyes followed the stream of rubies as it slid down the smooth silver surface. It was intoxicatingly beautiful; only a sample of what was to come next. She carefully set the small scalpel down, returning it for a larger one.

The man continued to taunt but she could no longer hear him; too lost within the beauty of what was to come. She breathed in deeply as a flood of happiness came throughout her, pointing her focus to the man's chest. In a gloriously volatile moment she plunged the scalpel in just above the man's heart as a sharp scream came from him.

A wide beautiful smile glided across her face as she carved. In and out, in and out, in and out, the knife danced joyously through his skin until it came into a straight line over his heart. She'd managed to cut lightly enough so the heart hadn't been damaged.

He attempted to shake, but his body was too tightly clamped down, bound by the leather restraints. Regina broke out of her daze for a moment, noticing the bellows of terror and pain escape from the man's mouth for the first time.

"Don't worry dear, soon your body will go into shock." Her tone was cool, contrasting dramatically with the man's blood curdling screams. With another deep breath she returned to her trance.

Her dark friend returned, as she called it, the reason she needed to kill. The one that begged for it, that would constantly scream inside her body until she fulfilled its wishes. Now it danced with joy, pounding and aching inside of her as it jumped and pranced with glee inside of her. Her curse.

She tactfully cut the skin into a fold, one that she had mastered after years of reading medical books and practice. Now the heart was exposed, she could see it beating causing a warm shiver throughout her body. Usually she would inject the target with a paralyzing agent, keeping them numb yet conscious so they could view themselves as she took out the organ, but this man disgusted her. He deserved to feel the pain up into his death, he deserved every last bit of it.

She bit her lip as she watched the marvelous thumping of the heart. The cascading sea of rubies settled underneath the thwarting ship. Regina oh so desperately wanted to feel it for herself, wanted to sink herself inside the man; but alas she knew it was not an option. Not if she wanted to keep this little secret if hers. It was all so stunning though, the woman rarely ever felt emotion, but moments like these… they made her sickeningly happy. A fading smile curled on her lips as she breathed in the moment.

* * *

His pulse had stopped a while ago, now all that lay on the cot was a carcass. Regina was too busy to notice, holding the heart in her hand…filtered by the latex barrier.

Life itself was now literally being grasped in her palm. She knew that eventually she would have to dispose of the heart; it was the reason she kept slides, a trophy. Still she couldn't help but marvel at it and smile at her work. Soon she would have to divide the man up and dispose of the body, she would have to clean up her mess, she would have to return to 'normal'. Soon… but not now; now she could settle into her disclosed cabin. Regina's own little place that nobody knew about except for her.

* * *

Her brown eyes faced the bay under the dark lit sky as she held Mr. Piper in a set of garbage bags, keeping the heart in it's own. Her hands leaned lightly on the edge of her cabin cruiser, stopped at her place. This was her hiding spot, Regina Mill's personal graveyard, a specific set of coordinates. She let out a deep sigh as her gaze followed the soft, barely existent waves of the bay before dropping the cement-loaded bags into the water.

* * *

The alarm filled the room, buzzing and rattling around before her hand calmly tapped the snooze button. Brown eyes widened at the ceiling upon waking up. A light smile pressed on her lips, still rejuvenated from the prior night's events. Now it was time for her other job.

Routine settled in for her morning as she breezed into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife before going into the refrigerator and removing an apple. Lightly she placed it onto the counter before moving the knife over the top, settling it into the red skin and cutting around the core.

After eating, she made her way to the shower, cleaning herself and getting ready for the day. Black slacks, red blouse, black shoes, and badge. Miami Metro police department: Regina Mills, forensic specialist; more specifically, blood splatter specialist.

As the woman primped her hair her cellphone rang. She made a quick grab for it, already knowing who it was, Ruby.

"Hello Ruby." She talked into the phone, making her way out of the apartment.

"Where the fuck are you?" Ruby was never one for polite questioning, Regina sighed at her sisters etiquette.

"I'm about to make my way to the station." The phone was snugged in her neck and ear as she adjusted her purse and pressed the elevator button.

"No, fuck that. You gotta come by Glenwood heights."

"Body?"

"Something like that…" Ruby answered hesitantly causing a pitch in Regina's curiosity.

"I'll be there in twenty." Now she was a her car, pulling herself into the black BMW.

Regina's family had money, a lot of it… mostly coming from her father. Although her father had only been a simple detective, his father had been the owner of a huge corporate company, leaving Henry with a large inheritance once he passed. When he passed the money was split between Regina, Cora her mother, and much to Cora's dismay, Ruby.

Ruby wasn't blood. Henry had been her godfather; being really close with both of her parents when they were alive. Henry's partner was Ruby's father. When they both died in a car crash, Ruby was originally going to go to her biological grandmother, Widow.

Widow Lucas, while a good-hearted person, couldn't raise Ruby. She was too old and living off of social security. So Henry took her in when Regina was four, Ruby never knew her parents since they died when she was only a couple of months old.

Cora never liked the idea of adopting Ruby, and never really treated her like a mother. It didn't matter though because Henry always took care of Ruby, and Regina did as well.

Regina didn't normally feel emotion, but if she cared about anyone in the world, it was Ruby.

Ruby had Regina, and although she didn't have Cora as a mother figure, Widow made sure she stayed prevalent in her granddaughter's life; often making visits, and inviting both of the girls over. This was the only reason Ruby opted to keep her name of Lucas instead of Mills.

Now Regina was staring at her sister, walking to the presumed crime scene. The sun beat down on her as she slid on her sunglasses. Raising her hand over her brow to make out the people, she finally caught sight of Ruby.

Ruby was wearing tiny tight shorts, and a half cut red tank top, not her normal detective attire. She had been doing undercover work with a group of prostitutes on the street, trying to clear up a series of gang murders.

As Regina walked up she smirked at Ruby who in turn flicked her off by pretending to itch her nose, somewhat typical behavior for the sisters.

"Where is at?" Regina scrunched her nose in confusion. There was no body in sight, and no blood.

"Hey little red riding ho!" A voice shouted jokingly walking up to the women. August.

"Fuck off August." Ruby snorted back playfully. August was another forensic specialist.

"So where is everything?" Regina returned to her question.

"That's the thing, there's no body or blood." Ruby's eyes widened as a confused smile speared on her face. "Follow me." She signaled Regina as they walked to the 'body.'

A swarm of detectives from the station all glared at it in disgust. "It's kind of neat… in a completely disgusting way." Ariel, one of the younger detectives blurted out while marveling at the body, fascinated, yet extremely disturbed.

Regina looked down at the sight in amazement. A literal meat suit was laid onto the ground. Human skin, no blood, no organs, just skin. Yet it maintained shape of a human… a morphsuit. There was a small foot long slit in the side of the body, but that was all. It was a perfect out line.

Regina gasped, impressed by the technique. No shimmer of humanity, just skin. "No blood at all?"

"Nope. Nothing, I was walking with Candy and Ivy and I saw this. I knew it had to be something fucked up when I examined it." She smiled at her detective work.

"That's amazing…" She had to remain composed, but she couldn't help but marvel at the sight. It was beautiful, but terrifying… no blood.

"Pretty fucking disgusting right?" Ruby blurted, breaking Regina's thought.

"I wonder where the blood is?" August glanced at it, snapping shots of the skin.

"Are you just going to stand there Mills, or are you going to do your job?" Regina turned around to see Detective Blu.

Regina and Blu didn't get along. Well, Blu didn't get along with Regina, while she managed to fake her way to normalcy with everyone else, Blu always sensed something off about her.

Regina paid the woman no mind, still glancing at the body. "Amazing."

"Any thoughts other than amazing? I don't think this is linked to the gangs… none of them have the skill to pull of something like this." Ruby was deep in thought as she spoke to her sister.

"No…but there's something unsettling about it." Regina didn't think before the words came out. Of course it would be unsettling to Ruby, or anyone else here. This was different though, it had been unsettling to her, she didn't understand why. Usually she was good with figuring out reasons, but not in this case.

"All murders are unsettling aren't they? I guess we should bring it to the station, have you and Booth look at it."

"Yeah, maybe if I can get my hands on it… get closer. All I can tell is that it was female, and completely shaved before hand."

* * *

"Who ever did this buffered the fingers, I don't know how we can get any identification. No tattoos, no eyes, no lips… it's literally just smoothed out skin." Booth explained to Ruby who was now dressed in a more appropriate attire. Regina kept looking at it, deep in concentration.

"That's only on the outside. We didn't check inside." Regina's eyes were cold as the words slid out of her mouth, still deeply in thought while staring at the laid out skin. Her interest grew and grew the more she glared, needing to figure out why.

"Holy shit." Ruby smiled, impressed by the observation.

Regina grabbed a scalpel and without thinking,began ripping the skin apart, pulling it inside out causing a grimace from both August and Ruby. She felt bad, she was disrupting the killers artwork, tainting a masterpiece, but she had to figure out what the meaning of the skin was.

After carefully gracing the inside with her eyes, she came across a tattoo near the slit: _November 23__rd__ 1985, Ashley Nelson._

"You fucking did it. You did it, you're a genius!" Ruby exclaimed proudly. Regina didn't do anything though, yes she found a name and date… but to what? It gave her no answers and only more questions. August grabbed his laptop, looking up the information immediately.

"Ashley Nelson, born November 23rd 1985. I think we may have found identification… poor girl. " Regina listened, but wasn't hearing anything. She didn't care about Ashley Nelson; she just wanted to know why.

"Why?" She muttered out, lost in thought.

"Well, I guess that's the next step. We gotta tell the parents first." Once again Booth's words muffled through Regina's ears.

* * *

It was time to go home now, Regina closed up the lab meeting up with Ruby outside of her office.

"I'm leaving Red." Regina said with a smile she only gave Ruby. Something of warmth, it wasn't the fake one she plastered on for the rest of the world.

"Ok, hey… if you figured out anything can you let me know? I'm stumped and you're the one who's good with all of the theories and shit."

Regina sighed, realizing for the first time she had no theories. "I'll let you know if I think of anything." A light smile perked on Ruby's lips.

* * *

"_Regina… we need to talk." Henry called in his ten-year-old daughter._

"_Yes father?" He looked down sullenly breathing in deeply. Regina's eyes widened at her fathers pained expression. _

"_I need you to be honest with me Regina… Mrs. Blanchard said her daughter's guinea pig died."_

"_So?" Regina gulped in as her eyes met Henry's._

"_Did you do it?"_

"_Did Mary say something…" She trailed off._

"_Regina, it was strangled." Henry's eyes were torn, while he tried to understand, it was hard. He knew something was wrong with his daughter, he had known. She was too cold for a ten year old ,even before that she had always been...too since the... Henry shook the thoughts out of his mind._

"…_It bit Ruby."_

"_Is that really why you did it? Is that the only reason why, be honest with me Regina?"_

"…_No."_

"_Do you ever think of doing that to... people?"_

_She waited a little bit before answering. " Yes."_

_That was the moment he knew for sure, he knew what Regina was. He couldn't stop it, but he could curve it. He knew he would have to raise Regina differently than Ruby if she was going to have any chance of living a normal life._

* * *

Regina furrowed her brow in reflection of the memory of her father, the first and only person to know her secret until he died. Targets knew, but she didn't count it because of the short span of time she knew them. This secret, this burden she carried would always be on her back, she was alone. Yes, she had Ruby… but Ruby could never know.

Regina was all Ruby really had with the exception of her grandmother. Even then, she leaned on Regina… she needed her.

It would bring nothing but pain to release those secrets to Ruby, pain she couldn't bare her sister to carry.

* * *

**Endnote: This will most likely be the only chapter without Emma, but I really wanted it to be dedicated to Regina and her everyday life. If you have any questions, or anything else you can ask me on tumblr at dirtycurtains. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Art Therapy

**A/N: Posting this a little bit later then I normally would(In my defense I was hospitalized but it;s all good now.) Introduction of Emma Swan comes in this chapter as promised. Also, main characters from the show are going to get killed on this, fair warning. I'm not killing people off sparingly, I will always have a purpose... which will come. Towards the end there is a wee bit of violence, but nothing too graphic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Art Therapy**

She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. It was a necessity for the cultural formalities of everyday life. Her teeth gritted at the thought as she gathered herself into the slimming black dress and slipped on a pair of matching coal heels. Tonight was the night; it had been precisely planned out in advance, not allowing Regina to escape the plans. Girl's night out.

Ruby whistled at her older sister as she exited her room, lying on the couch with her feet barreled over the end, making sure her shoes didn't touch the fabric. Her sister may have loved her, but that was something that simply wasn't acceptable. Regina scoffed at her lightly, rolling her eyes as the woman pounced off of the couch.

"Are we meeting Ariel there?" Regina asked unenthusiastically glaring at the brunette. Regina had her own reasons for hating girl's night; she hated social scenarios, and she hated that each time they went out Ariel and Ruby were hell bent on getting her "laid".

"Yeah; and we are going to party!" Ruby bursted with enthusiasm as she pounced off of the couch. Quickly she came up to Regina grabbing her from behind and settling her hands on her shoulders. "And you are going to get some." She smirked into her sister's ear.

"Well that's a rather trite idea. What if I don't want any?" She turned around raising her eyebrow Ruby.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to go and fuck the first person you meet, but at least get some numbers. When's the last time you went out on date?" Regina thought about the question. Dating, another social normality Regina didn't care for.

Dating required connection, something Regina didn't hold with many people.

So she would date people, for the sake of keeping up a façade but eventually they would see that she had nothing to offer them. Regina held a pattern of occasional one-night stands, but sex was always a breaking point.

Sex was a confusing topic for Regina to dissect. It didn't make sense in any way when she truly thought about the concept. Two bodies, clashing and writhing in odd and mangled positions against sheened layers of sweat and for what? Reproduction essentially? Lust? Orgasm? None of it made sense, yet she still managed to enjoy it on some level.

It was odd for Regina in so many ways though; she didn't feel the passion necessarily, she didn't really feel anything but sheer lust in those moments of weakness. Often once she had sex she would never want to see the person again because then they could see who she really was...or who she wasn't. She couldn't keep up an act while she was fucking, something took over making her completely disconnected from the other person. Most people crave that connection, that's why they have sex… yet it was something Regina could never give or receive. It was out of her control.

And the lack of control is what she desperately craved from sex, which is why her relationships would never work out. She couldn't connect, and they would leave. Not that she ever cared because most of the time dating was only for show.

Most.

"We'll see." Regina offered a light smile in compromise.

* * *

"Ok, what about that guy? He's cute." Ruby pointed to a man across the bar as Regina scoffed her off.

"Look at that hideous lion tattoo on his wrist? No thank you." She replied with a sardonic smirk. Ariel and Ruby both chuckled at the ridiculous woman.

Ruby let out a deep sigh before scoping the area again. It was surrounded with people, desperate people looking for someone. Yet Ruby knew if she picked out some random attractive stranger, Regina would find something wrong with the. So she looked carefully, eying out every potential person she could find.

Ariel followed suit, but each and every person they picked out, Regina found some sort of issue.

"Are you fucking serious? I mean; this should be easy pick of the litter. I have found pretty guy's, pretty's girls, brunette's, blondes… and nothing!" Ruby let out an exasperated sigh at her sister.

"Well, what about you? You haven't dated in a while? Why can't you just accept that right now I really just don'-"

"Guys!" Ariel grabbed the attention of the bickering sisters as a man walked up to their table. Ruby gaped in acknowledgment of the extremely attractive man.

"Hey…. I'm Graham." He gave them all a charming smile and for a moment Ariel almost wished she wasn't married as his Irish accent sunk in.

"Ruby." She gave him a wide grin before holding her hand up politely, "One sec." He nodded at her.

"I completely see what you mean, I really do need to get out there Regina." She whispered to her sister keeping her smile, indicating that the handsome man before them was hers.

"Graham? What a great name." Ruby swung back around to smile at him before gesturing that he sit down.

Small talk between all of them clattered around the table with Regina pretending that she cared about everything that was said. The only thing that took her by any surprise was that Graham was a plastic surgeon at such a young age.

"You guy's have to get some crazy cases out here. Being that it's Miami and all." Graham smiled lightly at Ruby and she nodded her head with excitement.

Sitting on the opposite side Regina caught her sights on a blonde woman who seemed to be making her way to their table, wearing a red leather jacket and jeans. Regina shot her a confused glare, which she didn't seem to notice as she moved directly up to her sister.

"Emma you came?" Regina and Ariel shot Ruby an odd look, having never seen the blonde before. Graham was sitting comfortably next to Ruby with a beer in his hand.

"Hey guys, this is-"

"Emma, Emma Swan." She smiled at both of them cutting Ruby off.

"Yeah, I met her through Mary Margaret." Regina tried to not scoff at the name considering the bad blood between her and Mary Margaret despite her being good friends with Ruby. "I thought you couldn't get a sitter?" Ruby questioned, confused.

"I can't stay for long, but I thought I would come down and have a drink." She shrugged lightly.

"Well, this is my friend Ariel." Ruby gestured to the red head in smiled warmly at the blonde before shaking her hand. "This is Graham, we just met tonight, and this is my sister, Re-"

"Regina Mills." The brunette stated, introducing herself to the blonde, meeting her eyes for a split second.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." Regina studied the blonde for a moment, for some unknown reason before giving her a light smile.

"Yupp, awful terrible things. " Ruby smirked at her sister before moving on. "Well you got here just in time, I was just about to talk about the case we got this week. It was insane!" Ruby exclaimed as Ariel and Regina recollected the details.

It still hadn't left Regina's mind; the case continually bounced around her brain trying to soak in and failing time after time. Part of her was hoping for another body, but she knew those thoughts weren't right, but then again, she would never be right.

"Oh, the skin?" Emma grimaced, already knowing. Everybody in Miami had known, but that didn't stop Ruby from talking about it.

"Yeah, it was insane, Regina was the one who cracked the code about the body."

"I would hardly call it cracking the code, I merely figured out an obvious detail; we weren't looking at the full canvas."

"Canvas? That was somebody's body." Emma sounded oddly offended by the morgue tone Regina had taken.

"Yes, well if I thought of it as someone's body I never would have had the sense to examine the inside, and the family of that poor girl would have never found out what happened to her." The words came out slightly defensive much to Regina's surprise.

"I'm not saying the discovery was brilliant, it's just… making it seem like its art when it's-"

"It is art." Slid out of Regina's mouth before she could catch it. She had to recover from whatever motive of thinking her mind was slipping into.

"It's murder. This person isn't an artist they're a psychopath." Emma bit back at the brunette.

Regina breathed in tightly gathering herself. She hated that word, psychopath. Everyone was a psychopath in the medias eyes. Yes some of them were _insane_, the religious killers, the ones who think Abraham Lincoln told them to do it. Regina couldn't deny that fact; some killers were out of their minds. Some weren't though; there were artist out there, ones that needed to kill, one's like her. Regina Mills was no psychopath.

"Yes, I suppose you are right Ms. Swan." Regina gave her a smile that she was sure came off as completely false before her phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." She stepped to the side, seeing the name that popped up onto the screen.

"What." She answered shortly once she was sure nobody could hear her.

"I'm coming over tonight." There was no question in the woman's voice, which slightly annoyed Regina.

"Tink, I really can't do this tonight. I'm out."

"I don't fucking care, if you're out or not." Regina took in a deep breath, calming herself. She had a sexual relationship with the other woman, and only that. Tink didn't want the connection; she wallowed in the empty feeling ever since her own life fell apart.

The woman used to work at the station until she leaked important evidence of a huge case to an outside source, leading to a blowout in the case. It was a mess and she ended up being fired, which was when the downward spiral happened, and somewhere during that she started sleeping with Regina.

Regina didn't want her name to be associated with her, which was why she kept the nature of their relationship secretive.

"You have no right to-" She began to snap.

"Regina, I'm calling this one in. You owe me," The brunette sighed into the phone before hanging it up and walking back to the table.

"Ruby, I have to go." She tried to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just… exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ariel, Graham, Ms. Swan." She took in another glance at the blonde who shot the odd look back at her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Regina pointed her gaze at the blonde who was sitting outside of her door. She looked hallow as she stared blankly at the wall.

"How come you never feel it?" The question threw Regina off guard as she unlocked the door bringing herself inside.

"Huh?"

"You never… you're never there. We both know that, but how? How do you do that, is there a switch I can turn off? Is there a way to turn it off?" Her eyes met Regina's, and there was no pain in them, just blatant defeat.

Regina almost felt bad; anyone else on in the world would have sympathy for the woman. Not Regina, she couldn't find that emotion within her so instead she pressed her body against the woman. That was what she wanted after all.

"Regina…stop." Tink pushed her away lightly before meeting her lips. "I don't want to be like this anymore...I'm asking, how? Is there a way? Do you even know how to feel?" This was why Regina didn't have relationships.

She had one relationship in which she was able to have a connection, and this wasn't it. She couldn't have that again and so she sighed, "No, I can't." Before brining her lips to meet the other woman's.

Yet as she kissed the blonde, as she allowed the other woman to touch her she _was_ feeling. She was upset; upset by the words she had heard all to recently.

_This person isn't an artist they're a psychopath… _Who did this woman think she was, classifying what was art and what wasn't.

"Try." Was whispered in between kisses and Regina wanted to wince, knowing it was impossible. But she would try anyways; she would test herself.

Regina's back hit the bed as the blonde straddled her, still kissing her neck. She had barely been paying attention before, just now noticing the woman's dress was off and her own was half way down. This was the hardest part for Regina, the connection that this woman desperately wanted right now.

She breathed in before the blonde's lips touched her own.

_Connection._ Regina opened her eyes to examine the woman as she kissed her, now allowing her tongue to flow into the blonde's mouth.

_Connection._ The word ran through her again as she desperately grasped for it, with her hand's clasping along the woman's back, harshly digging her nails into the pale flesh as she attempted to stay grounded.

_Connection._ The woman's hands flowed down lower, removing the dress completely. Softly caressing Regina's skin.

Her hands then moved up, undoing her bra. With her tongue still exploring the inside of Regina's mouth, Regina gasped lightly as arms began to wrap tightly against her. _Conne-_ Nothing.

Now a series of familiar motions swept through Regina. Her eye's darkened as she lost control, the inner battle with herself. Her dark friend now took over as she watched with envy. Watched, yet celebrated.

She knew it was a long shot, because it was simply something she couldn't have. People like her could not have.

* * *

She woke up alone with a simple note on her nightstand.

_Til Next Time_.

Regina didn't want there to be a next time, she knew now what the blonde wanted, and she knew she didn't what to try again. It was over.

She was frustrated, but decided to let it go… especially when she was going to meet her next target that night.

Archie Hopper, a therapist. Initially she had noticed the peculiarities in his parent's death once she started research. But that had merely been the hook. After looking further into him, she noticed a string of suicides linked to the therapist and figured she would go looking around.

Tonight she would meet Dr. Hopper for the first time...as a patient.

* * *

"Why did you have to leave so rapidly?" Ruby asked as soon as she saw her older sister.

"I jus-"

"You fucking didn't… Regina?" Ruby looked at her with concern. "That woman only see's you as some cheap fuc-"

"Ruby, I'll let you know that whatever lude comment you're about to make goes both ways. Plus, I'm ending it… she wants more, and I cannot give her that."

Ruby sighed at her sister in disbelief. "You're a real piece of work Gina."

The older woman rolled her eyes at the nickname, knowing that if anyone else called her that she would most likely snap. "So how was… Mr?"

"Graham. We didn't do anything but he's really sweet. I got his number and I think we're going out on a date." A large giddy grin bounced on her face.

"Good… who was that blonde woman? Emma… I've never heard you talk about her."

"Oh, yeah. She's just a friend I met through Mary; I helped her out with a case once."

"Case? Is she an officer?" Regina asked curiously, already wary of the woman.

"No, private detective."

"She's a private detective… and you didn't think that perhaps she's using you for your officer ranking and connections? Ruby… you can't just openly trust-"

"Regina calm down it's not like that."

"There's certain information that if you give out, you can get fired. If you're helping some small town detective- I mean look what happened to Tink. And god is she a fucking mess now… I just do-"

"I'm not that stupid Regina… it was just a few minor details, nothing to go crazy over. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anybody taking advantage of you." Regina breathed in lightly, slowly calming herself down.

"Listen… I know how protective you've been over me since that thing with Mary Margaret… but it happened _years_ ago. I'm over it and you should be too. I can handle myself Regina." She sighed before walking away in frustration.

* * *

Regina readied herself, walking into the waiting room, immediately recognizing a familiar blonde. There were two offices next to each other and one bench… one she would have to share with the woman.

She breathed in, collecting her self as she sat down, waiting to be called and at the same time, wondering what _she_ was doing there. Emma looked up and down at the woman who was next to her.

"Regina?" She questioned.

"Ms. Swan." The brunette answered coldly, extremely distrustful of the woman who had been hanging around her sister.

"You can call me Emma." She responded with a light shrug.

"I prefer formalities." The answer was short causing discomfort in the blonde.

"I'm sorry if I came off strong about th-"

"Listen Ms. Swan, I'm aware of your… occupation. I don't know if you're trying to get specific case details from my sister or if you have some specific agenda bu-"

Emma's face immediately reddened with defense as she realized what she was being accused of. "Whoa… I don't have an agenda, we're just friends. She's helped out a few times on minor things that's all."

"Yes… well let's keep it at that Ms. Swan."

"Are you asking me to not be friends with Ruby?"

"Ruby is a grown woman. I can't control her life, and I won't bother trying. If I ever find out she's giving you any kind of confidential information though I will make sure that it's the last thing you do." The air was cold as met the other woman's green eyes that were brimming with anger.

"Listen here lady-" Emma started off before being interrupted.

"Ready mom." A young boy popped out of the other office surprising both of them. Emma wasn't there for therapy; her son was… which Regina found interesting.

She heard the word sitter at the club, but didn't completely process that the woman had a child since she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Yeah… let's go Henry." Her eyes had to forcibly move from the woman as she tried to replace the anger that was recently brewing within her. Regina hardly cared if the woman was upset, as long as she got the point.

"Regina…. Regina Mills?" A pale man popped out of the adjacent office. Dr. Hopper.

"That's me." She plastered on a sweet smile while entering the office.

"How are you today Ms. Mills?" He asked with a wide smile as he sat into his chair on the inside of his desk.

A panting noise traveled through the room confusing Regina, she looked around to notice a water and food dish as well and eyed the doctor warily.

"Oh sorry… Pongo, introduce yourself boy!" He smiled and a dog peeked from behind the desk and made it's way to Regina. A Dalmatian. She smiled politely as it rested its head lightly on her lap.

"Sorry, the patient before you likes him. Animal therapy …it helps her talk. I should have told you when you booked the appointment… you're not allergic are you?"

"No not at all." She smiled as she gently rubbed the dog's head. "And I'm fine."

"So, why are we here today Ms. Mills?"

"I've just been so… unfocused lately with everything." Acting came into play here, which was harder when she was with people like her.

"Ok… unfocused as in…"

"With my work… I can't figure things out." The words slipped out before she would realize they were true and she mentally kicked herself for that.

"And what do you do Regina?"

"Blood Splatter specialist." He quickly jotted that down in his notepad. Regina looked at his desk to notice he was using an audio recorder as well.

"Interesting. So you're not connecting with it? This case at least… do you connect with people?" The brunette's eyes widened at the question.

"No. Not really." Again, truth slid out.

"Well, why is that?"

"Isn't that what I'm paying you for?" Regina teased back as the conversation was getting to close for comfort.

"Yes… and you're paying me a lot. Who would you say you're closest too?"

"My sister. Ruby."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

* * *

The rest of the session was spent on Ruby, and ended up being… insightful to Regina. She found herself liking the man, but also found herself knowing more and more he was a killer. The way he spoke and how his mind jumped… she could tell.

She knew he had a recorder, she knew about the suicides. She had to get the tapes, so she waited, waited for the doctor to leave for good before sneaking back in. The woman had sufficient knowledge of breaking entries and managed to get in with ease, making sure there were no security cameras. Once she was back inside of the office shuffling through the doors until she found a tape. A specific tape: Victor Larissa, one of the suicides.

She went through his desk until she found the recorder and popped it in. Tape number #9, the last visit of Victor. Victor didn't have family, didn't have friends, nobody to investigate the suicide. Regina listened in as she heard the therapist instruct the man to kill himself, a man looking for help. It was good enough for her so she put the supplies back neatly. Smiling at her confirmed suspicions.

Regina finally made her way home at about two am. It was dark outside as her car glided around the bright-lit streets of Miami. Fluorescent street lights hovered over, some blinking in rapid succession due to low maintenance. She was near home, close.

As Regina's gaze hit her rearview mirror she could see a large blue truck following her rather close for such light traffic. Suddenly the curious looking truck moved next to her, not giving Regina time to think about what was really happening. Slowly the window opened, something flew out hitting the woman's windshield, causing her to swerve and crash into the railing of the road. Something hit her, hard… and then black.

* * *

"_Read me something!" The eight year old blurted out with excitement._

"_What do you want me to read you Ruby?" Regina asked her sister even though she planned on going to her own room, now it seemed like those idle thoughts were gone as her sister craved for her nightly bed time story._

"_Little Red Riding Hood!" _

"_You always want that one." Regina groaned at the bouncing girl._

"_Make up your own then…"_

"_Ok…. There once was a girl named Red. That's you…" She whispered. "That needed to go to bed."_

"_I don't like your story." Ruby scowled. "I like the name though... Red. I'm your Red."_

"_You're my Red." Regina smiled lightly back at her._

"_Regina?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Regina?"_

"_What?"_

"Regina!?" Red slapped her sister cheeks in panic. "C'mon wake up!" Ruby's body leaned over the older woman as quickly unbuckled the seatbelt, making sure no bruising or enteral damage had been done by the force of the strap.

She groggily opened her eyes to her Ruby hovering over her in in car. "Wh-… what happened?"

"A lot." Ruby sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples; relieved her sister seemed to be competent. Regina moved herself up awkwardly in the seat, noticing the crime scene that had been put out around her.

"Ok, what the hell is happening?"

Ruby swallowed in deeply before speaking, hesitant. "The guy… or whoever that skinned that girl, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it he did to that girl. They… they threw a drained heart into your windshield and less than a quarter mile up the road is another body...at the park. Found in exactly the same way. Except…it's…staged."

Regina froze at the word heart… hearts were her. She had been followed. "Staged how? Help me out of here I need to see."

"No fucking way, we're getting you to the hospital to make sure you're ok."

"Ruby…"

"Regina." The woman firmly stood her ground and Regina knew there wasn't a way she was going to get a good look at it… tonight.

* * *

"You're all checked out Ms. Mills. A minor hit on the head but you should be fine. I wouldn't recommend driving." The doctor advised as Ruby laughed.

"Trust me Doc, she has to have a car to drive. I've got her." She smiled politely as the man walked away. "So you gonna tell me what the fuck you were doing driving around at 2 am?"

"I was… just trying to clear my head."

"Uh huh…" Ruby looked at her sister skeptically but let it go.

Ruby dropped Regina off at her condo. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

Regina's stomach sank as she entered her room. Something was not right...off. Her hand met with the light switch as she gasped in quickly to the sight of her nightstand. A stuffed teddy beat sat on it, leaned up against a lamp. Yes… a stuffed teddy bear that seemed to be missing all of it's stuffing. _It was you. _Regina thought in her head, grabbing the bear.

A message. What did this mean?

Regina carefully deducted that this was a man most likely; his knife skills led her to believe that. Hunting, someone involved with taxidermy possibly… she couldn't know that for sure though.

One thing she could gather is that this man was not an enemy. Merely an admirer… one that wanted to impress her; and Regina could safely say it was working. A wry smile twitched on her lips as she coaxed the outer linings if the bear.

"I'm going to find you." She whispered to herself, setting it down in her door.

* * *

"_Regina, can I talk to you?" Henry called her over as she exited Ruby's room._

"_Yeah dad."_

"_I need to ask you something very personal."_

"_What?"_

"…_Do you love Ruby?"_

_Regina thought about it for a moment. "Yes."_

_Henry breathed in with a sigh of relief…"Do you… do you love me?"_

"_Yes, of course daddy." This time no hesitance was in her voice as she answered the question._

"_Good, daddy loves you too. Now...what about mommy?"_

_Regina looked down at the floor._

* * *

**Endnote: I'm going to try and update this once a week, most likely on tuesdays. Hope you all have/had? a Merry Christmas and enjoyed!**


	3. Peculiar

**A/N: Hey guys! First chapter of 2014, hope you like :) Trigger Warning: There's mention of rape, no detail though. The 'spanish' that is in this chapter is not meant to be completely accurate FYI. Neal will a lot darker when he appears in this fair warning(not evil, but definitely darker.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Peculiar **

It was odd; a dream about her father...well a memory within dream. Yes it was very odd, especially since she didn't remembered her dreams, not under any normal circumstances. There it was though, clear in her mind a memory of her father.

Peculiar.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Regina's gaze broke from the passing scenery of the moving vehicle at the sound of her younger sisters voice.

Turning her head, she glanced over at Ruby whose eyes were focused on the road in front of her. "I remembered my dream." It was a simple statement, causing Ruby's face to twist over in confusion.

"Ok…?"

"I never remember my dreams."

"Well… shit happens? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I… I don't know." She didn't. All she knew was that the new phenomenon was strange. Regina's mind trained around to another odd encounter she had faced recently. "Oh, I ran into your friend again... Ms. Swan?"

"Oh… fun?"

"Hardly, we had a… discussion pertaining you. I don't think she enjoyed my company much." A smirk pressed against the woman's lips, thinking about the speechless blonde.

Ruby let out a heavy sigh,"Regina… what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told her that should she do anything to compromise your career she'll have to deal with me."

"Regina, if I wasn't driving I would hit you. Why do you have to be such a bitch, she's not like that."

A questioning eyebrow raised on Regina's face. "Oh? And how do you know?"

"I just do… she's had a hard life. A lot of bad shits happened to her. The last thing she want's to do is fuck up somebody else's life… at least not anymore."

Regina's interest peaked unexpectedly finding herself oddly curious about the blonde. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's had a bad spots in her life, why do you think she's not a cop? Once Henry came along things kind of changed though."

Regina remembered the young boy who popped out of the office, vivacious as children often were. "Oh… her son. I saw him too."

"Where the fuck were you?" Ruby slowed the car, entering the parking lot.

"Therapy." She didn't mean to tell Ruby, but there was no sense in keeping it a secret.

Concern spread across Ruby's features, worry lines forming on her forehead."Why do you need therapy? Are you… ok?"

"Yes… just lonely." Lonely, if anything it was quite the opposite. Being alone was something to be coveted most of the time, but the lie formed out of her mouth smoothly. Ruby would believe loney, the world would settle for lonely.

"Lonely? You have me to talk to you know?" With a final gear shift the car was parked much to Regina's delight. It meant this conversation would be ending soon; it meant she was that much closer to seeing her new friends piece of art.

"I know that, but some things- I just can't." A wounded look passed through her sister's face. "Ruby, it's not, please don't be upset."

"I'm not." Lie. "Let's just go see this body or whatever it is."

They walked in silence to the area, secretive eagerness arising within the depths of Regina. Her mouth dropped at the sight, eyeing the explicit details of the sight splayed out in front of her, posed.

Confusion washed through her face as she inspected it cautiously.

"What do you think it means?" Ariel popped up from behind her, inquisitive as always.

"I… I don't know." She walked over to it; the skin was shaped to look like a man proposing. Proposing at the park. Flattened out like a cookie on the bright green grass for the whole world to see. White struck onto her features the more she studied the image; this had to be for her, there was no other explanation.

"Wow, the way he skins it… it's perfect." August stood next to her, photographing the scene. He paused briefly in a haze of deep thought before looking up at Ruby. "Hey, I think I've got a name… Skin man!"

"Ew… no. That's stupid."Ariel said, disgust shaping onto her face as she judgmentally shook her head at August.

"Well, this victim was obviously a man…" Ruby's lips tilted into a perturbed frown eyes gracing the features. "How's he getting them? I don't think he's pulling a specific type of person, last one was female." She paced lightly, an idea on the edge of her tongue. "He's hunting them at random it looks like? Unless we find something tying this guy to Ashley… still. Something is telling me that's not it." A tug pulled in Ruby's gut when she thought about the case, the way it was all carried out

They weren't crimes of passion; nothing signified vengeance or anger. They just…were.

"Ok… what about hunter man?" August asked, peering up from his camera.

Ruby bit her lip, partially distracted thinking about possible connections. She looked up at her sister who seemed to be completely immersed with the image. "No… the huntsman." It was stated at her sister, seeking some kind of approval for the name.

"Oh… that's good. The huntsman…has a nice ring." August added before the click of his camera caught another angle of the body.

A nod was met by Regina. "The huntsman." Her gaze flickered back onto the scene, swirling with curiosity.

* * *

_Wasted time._ Regina thought as she found herself looking up the details of Emma Swan's life. Yet that's what she found herself doing, digging deep into the pesky blonde's life.

_It's a precaution_ was all Regina had to whisper to herself, cursor skimming over Emma Swan's name.

Emma Swan: A woman with a record, theft listed multiple times. Emma Swan: A woman with a habit of running until the age of 18. Emma Swan: Orphan, victim, ex-convict, mother. Emma Swan was damaged, and that was information that splayed over her files.

Regina scrolled down, reading the information with foreign interest until another name popped up. Emma Swan: Ex wife of Neal Cassidy.

She was in too deep now; this was something she definitely didn't need to know. Yet her hand ghosted over the mouse, clicking on Neal Cassidy's name.

Arrested for heroin possession, theft, battery… spousal abuse. Currently incarcerated.

A brew bubbled within the depths of Regina, odd shadows casting in her mind. An unconscious sigh of relief escaped her mouth; child abuse was not on the man's record. Yet that odd stirring stayed within her, a rape report had been filed.

She closed the laptop with disdain; she had gone too far. Peered too deeply into the depths of Emma Swans life, an unwelcomed visitor.

Strange feelings scattered in her, and feelings themselves were already strange enough. Something of heavy weight dissolved in her stomach, she swallowed in thickly at the emotion.

Sympathy? No... not sympathy, but something.

* * *

"_You're sister is a flaming cu-!_"

"I know she can come off a bit strong, especially when I told her about the whole detective thing… sorry." Ruby shrugged lightly at the annoyed blonde in front of her. "I mean…. It's not like I expected you guys to run in to each other ever again. I didn't even know my sister was in therapy." She looked down, trying to mask the hint of sadness in her tone.

Ruby's lips grasped on the straw that bobbed around her iced tea in the moment of silence that played between the two women. A chuckle escaped from her throat as a distant thought played through her mind. "Well…actually I did think about you two seeing each other again before realizing that was completely insane and would never work."

"You wanted to set me up with that woman?!" She fumed playing as words through her head. _I will make sure it's the last thing you do._ If it wasn't for Henry, Emma would have told her the last thing she would do is personally beat the living sh-

"Hey!" Ruby promptly cut off Emma's thoughts, obviously offended. "That woman is my sister, and happens to be like the greatest human being on the planet… well once you get to know her I guess?" An apologetic frown crossed over Emma's face. "She's just so lonely I think… I know she hates going out and I just wish she would… I dunno settle down or something." A sigh escaped from Ruby's lips before she plunked the straw back into her mouth.

"Maybe if she was more…pleasant. I mean, as far as looks go she's damn near flawless." It was a fact Emma couldn't deny, even though the woman had been nothing short of awful.

Ruby's head peeked up with excitement. "You should date my sister then! You totally have the hots for her."

A blonde eyebrow shot up in disbelief before Emma's jaw dropped. "Have you not heard anything I have had to say about your sister, and besides didn't you just say the words: insane and never work earlier? I don't know Regina that well, but I do know she's not my type." She huffed cockily in her chair looking over at Ruby.

"Oh please. All of that anger… _la pasión._" She milked the word in the cheesiest accent she could possibly think of. "Plus, you think she's hot, you said it, and I can see it on your face." A light smirk pressed on her lips, wiggling her eyebrows in mock sensuality at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not that shallow. And again, _la insane_ and _el never worko_ literally just popped out of your mouth. Also again, she had the fucking nerve to threaten me for hanging out with you."

"Well yeah, but she's all bark and no bite." Ruby spilled out, not knowing how much bark her sister really had. "Plus, insane is why it would work… You know that one song my Paula Abdul and the cartoon cat…opposites attract Emma. "

"Oh, I know all to well… You know what I also know?" She leaned in, bringing herself closer to Ruby with a teasing smile.

"What?"

Emma raised her eyebrows before speaking in an almost secretive manner. "They also tend to kill each other."

* * *

Regina had a plan for tonight. Without a car, she needed a ride home, and would be sure to mention that little detail to the good doctor. She had to take an earlier session since Ruby was the one driving though.

"Hello Dr. Hopper." A warm smile covered up all of her lethal intentions.

He settled into the chair, meeting her smile. "Hello Regina, how are you today." Familiar panting spread throughout room.

"Fine… Pongo here again?" She asked sweetly, watching the dog appear from behind the desk with a sloppy tongue resting out of his mouth.

"Yes, I forgot that it was you coming in at this time and not my usual. Sorry."

"No… I rather enjoy Pongo." The dog panted loudly as she rubbed her hands lightly along his fur, tail waging with joy. Despite certain acts she committed in her childhood, Regina somewhat enjoyed the presence of animals. They couldn't talk, and only relied on basic instinct; it was something to be admired in the creatures.

"Oh good. So anything… unusual?"

"Actually yes…. I remembered my dream."

"I take it that's not normal?"

"No… not really."

"Ok… then let's discuss that." A smile spread on his lips, leaking thinkly with false intention.

It was really a game of give and take. Regina could pick and choose which details to leave out, but some she knew were hopeless. Two killers trying to outplay each other, and fortunately for her she had the upper hand.

He opened the door for her, walking her out after their session. "Dr. Hopper… I wouldn't want to impose, and of course I could wait… but my sister, it seems that she cannot take me home… and my car happens to be in the shop." Charm poured through her as she spoke to the man.

"Well… I have to be here for about another hour, but if you wouldn't mind waiting-"

"I can take you home." A voice came from the behind her, a familiar voice. Emma Swan. Regina silently cursed herself for not thinking about the blonde's potential presence. "I mean Henry's appointment is going to be over in a few minutes." Regina turned to face the woman.

"Well… that works. I'm sure you don't want to wait here for an hour anyways." A polite smile shot at Regina from the seemingly timid therapist.

Rage swarmed through her, she wanted to scream. Her plans ruined for the night do to her negligence and that woman… that odd woman.

"Ms. Swan… I would hate to impose." She spoke with tight animosity, glaring at the blonde woman.

"Oh…it's no trouble at all Ms. Mills." Emma took on the same tone, watching as the brunette inwardly gritted her teeth.

Dr. Hopper shifted awkwardly at the tensed exchange, not wanting to intervene. "Um… ok. So, I guess I'll see you at your next appointment Regina." A quaint smile flashed before he slid back into his office.

"You really didn't have to do that Ms. Swan. I will just call a taxi."

"In Miami? No, I need to talk to you anyways."

"About what?" She responded sharply before curiosity reared it's head. What could Emma Swan possibly need to discuss with her?

"Listen, I know it sounds weird but I rarely take serious cases. You don't need to worry about me with Ruby. I mostly do things about cheating spouses and long lost cousins and shit."

"You don't have to explain yourself Ms-"

"No _I don't_, but I'm going to anyways so if you could stop talking." Regina's mouth opened in protest but Emma quickly cut her off. "I deal with superficial stuff, it's safer and pulls more cash. I'm not trying to fuck over your sister, and I guess I can kinda understand why you got so defensive… even if it was completely uncalled for."

Explanation… that certainly was not what Regina was expected. She hid the confusion on her face with harsh speculation, examining the blonde woman in front of her carefully. A short huff left her mouth as she dropped the look. "Well… I just don't want her to get hurt. I suppose I should apologize."

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman who didn't actually apologize. "Do whatever you want, I was just clearing myself from any ridiculous claims you want to make."

With a slow stride Regina made her way next to the blonde, being that there was no where else to sit. "So, you gonna let me take you home?" Emma asked, breaking the silence that was easing its way into the waiting room.

Regina was still annoyed that the woman had interfered with her nightly plans, but something about her was still intriguing.

"I suppose…" It was muttered out through gritted teeth and Emma couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at the woman's resilience.

The door to the second office creaked open to a young boy smiling widely. "Hey mom!"

"You ready kid?" She stood up, going to the young boy, shuffling his hair around. Regina couldn't help the warm smile that found its way creeping onto her features.

"Yeah."

"Hey, this is Regina. We're gonna take her home ok?"

"Ok, hi Regina. I'm Henry!" His brightened smile gleamed at her as he lifted a hand out. _A little boy with manners, how nice; _Regina thought to herself.

"Hello Henry." Regina lifted herself off of the bench, meeting the boy's hand with a firm shake.

"How do you know my mom?" His head tilted to the side, looking at the woman with odd inquisition.

"This is Ruby's sister." Emma smiled at her son.

"Wow, you're both so pretty." A goofy grin overcame his features as he stared at Regina who held her warm expression.

"Guess it runs in the family." Red flushed throughout Emma's face once the words slid out before she quickly scurried next to Henry. "Uh… c'mon kid."

"So Ruby is a cop… what do you do?" He asked as they made their way out.

"I actually work with Ruby.I work in forensics." Her eyes brightened staring at the curious child.

"Oh… what's that?" A confused frown came across his face.

"It means I deal with all of the gross stuff and help with the evidence to find the criminals."

"Cool!" He ran up to the door, opening it wide for both women.

"Why thank you Henry… funny."

"What?" Emma asked, brushing past the woman while exiting into the outside.

"That was my fathers name."

"Oh… was your father a cop or something too?"Henry peered up at Regina, eyes shining brightly.

"Indeed he was. A really great cop."

Emma was taken aback by the interaction between Regina and her son. Expecting her to be kind of a bitch… because so far that's all she had seen. Instead she saw a surprisingly pleasant woman in front of her.

"Ms. Swan… which car is yours?" Regina scoped out the parking lot eyeing all of the vehicles after Henry pranced in front of them.

"That one." The brunette's jaw dropped at the sight of the ugly yellow bug.

She scooted near the other woman, out of the boy's hearing line. "What the hell is that?"

"Um… my car?" The offended tone wasn't hidden as Emma spoke.

"That's not a car that's a warrant for death… how old is that thing it looks like it drove from out of the 70's." Disgust and worry played out over Regina's face, glaring at the mustard tented car.

"I'm beginning to get slightly offended; It's fine, she's maintenanced your majesty."

"Funny… I would expect you to be one of those people who called their vehicle a she." Regina smirked, but if she was honest with herself, that was the first expected thing that had happened in her interactions with Emma Swan.

"Well… she's my baby. Well my other baby." Emma stopped, gathering herself from the babble spurring from her mouth before continuing. "You know…I could have left you with that creepy therapist you could be a little more grateful."

Regina had to hold her tongue. "I would have been fine… and besides what gives you the right to call someone creepy?"

"I dunno… I just get weird vibes when I see him is all."

Emma Swan kept getting more and more interesting.

"Well dear, he was the preferred alternative. I'm still quite wary of you Ms. Swan."

"And I still don't give a shit." The bluntness threw Regina off slightly, her gaze faltering.

"Well… maybe you should." She said, bringing herself back to the blonde.

"God do you ever shut up?"

A sharp remark fled to the tip of Regina's tongue before the boy's voice piped in. "What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked after walking ahead for a few minutes.

Emma cut her eyes to her son. "Nothing kid… I was just asking Regina if she wanted shot gun or not."

"You can have it Regina." He smiled brightly causing an automatic one in return, which was frustrating because she was really trying to stay annoyed at the blonde.

As they reached the car Emma did something oddly chivalrous, she opened the passenger door for Regina. "Here you are your majesty, now if I could just get your address." A fake smile plastered on her face accompanied with a mock curtsy as Regina entered the car.

"8790 Calatry Chase." She stated with a smirk.

Emma entered the driver's side and made sure Henry was buckled in before starting the engine. "Fancy."

"It has its perks." She smiled sardonically.

"I'm probably going to regret this… but what type of music do you listen to?" The blonde asked shifting her car into reverse.

"Chopin, Wagner, Camille Saint-Saëns." Regina was partial to music other than classical, but she knew it would annoy Emma; so she spoke with a purposeful prestige, listing composers.

"Ok, yupp… definitely regretted that question." A smirk quirked on Regina's lips at her small victory.

"Who are those people?" the boy pitched in the back.

"Composers, something you and your mother should listen to more of." She smiled at the confused glance Henry pointed at her.

"I prefer my music to have… oh I don't know, words?"

"It doesn't have words?" the boy asked befuddled.

"It doesn't need to, it's more about the harmonies within."

Henry's nose crinkled, eyes looking up at Regina in child like scrutiny. "Weird."

"Yeah, very weird Henry. Well I don't have that, but I have Kansas and Queen. Pop one in, I hate driving silent and I can't listen to the radio anymore."

"You're not going to sing are you mom?" Dread came across the young boys face causing a curious glance from Regina.

"Hey! I have the voice of an angel… "

"Yeah… a dead one." Henry sighed as he sank into his seat.

Regina chuckled as she popped a CD into the player.

"Queen… how fitting." Emma smirked as she heard the snapping at the beginning of killer queen.

"Freddy Mercury was a progeny of music… even I can't deny that."

"You actually know Queen?"

"I'm not an uncultured fool Ms. Swan, I just have slightly averted taste in music."

"Mom's favorite song is-"

"Henry… I'm sure Regina doesn't care about my favorite queen song."

Regina lifted her eyebrow at the woman driving, odd inquisition brewing. "Not really, but enlighten me anyways Henry." She turned around to smile at the boy who was giggling lightly in the back seat.

"Fat bottom girls." He chuckled as he said it, not being able to contain his laughter. With that the brunette turned to Emma, who radiated in a bright red flush.

"…It as a good beat ok?" She said defensively.

"Out of all the songs…"

Emma turned up the music, looking away from the smug brunette, still blushing furiously.

The drive was filled with light banter and Regina found herself adoring Henry rather quickly. Emma wasn't terrible company either. Regina actually forgot about her previous nightly plans much to her surprise. Finally they were at her place.

"Well… thank you Ms. Swan. And it was nice meeting you Henry." She smiled back at him, leaning over to reach his eye level.

The smile was returned with no hesitancy. "You too Regina."

"Um… bye." The blonde uttered out in a much more awkward manner compared to her son.

"I suppose I'll run into you some time… goodbye Ms. Swan." She nodded reverently before turning around.

* * *

_He had taken her to the park for the date, which was odd. She sat down on the bench as he settled in next to her, meeting his eyes._

_Love, something she thought she couldn't feel. Not like this, not in this way. But she was in love with this man that was positioned next to her. She still had her secret, but she could stop… she could stop for him._

_He was the only man in her life with her father gone; and he was keeping her grounded even though her mother hated him._

_Her mother was a bitch, a nasty evil woman. She approved of no one, not that Regina cared._

_Suddenly the man dropped down on one knee and she could feel her breath shorten as he took the ring out of his pocket._

"_Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Her mouth gaped open as she stared at the ring, tears prickling in her eyes. _

_A beautiful ring, one that must have taken all of his savings. Daniel was just a carpenter and didn't have the highest income, so it made all the difference when she saw that ring._

"_Um… Regina… you're kind of scaring me here." He chuckled lightly at the lack of response, his upper lip covered with a light sheen of nervous sweat._

"_Yes." Tears trickled down her face feeling the ring slide onto her finger. "Yes yes yes yes!" In a sweeping gesture his hand grappled her up, and within seconds lips were pressed against hers._

_Clapping disrupted the kiss, looking around she noticed a few people staring happily at her and the man she just promised to marry._

"_I love you Regina." His hands tenderly stroked her cheeks._

"_I love you Daniel." She smiled with her hands wrapped around his neck, looking at the ring from behind his shoulder with excitement._

* * *

She woke up startled and alone, and much to her surprise a tear streamed down her face. She remembered again, something she desperately wanted to forget… had managed to forget until now.

Something that truly hurt to think about, yes, this was personal. She would find out who the huntsman was.

* * *

**Hope you all have an awesome 2014! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ask

**A/N: Hi friends! Thank you so much for the kind words, you guys are the best. Warning: Creep factor and violence in this chapter, but in all honestly, I wouldn't be reading this if you're overly sensitive to violence. Still, I'll warn you ahead...Oh and if you want to listen to Danse Macabre during the...violent part, it might help. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ask **

"So…Regina Mills?" It was said in a curious fashion, a name stated with question. Emma watched her friend's features tense at the mention of the woman's name, "You know her right?" Emma added, trying to get Mary Margaret to speak about her affiliation.

"Of course I do. Her, Ruby and I have been well…were friends since childhood." She pursed her lips in thought before continuing, "Why? Did you have the…pleasure of meeting her?" Emma smirked at her friend's obvious distaste for the woman.

"Oh yes… I had the pleasure alright." She rolled her eyes, thinking about some of her more heated interactions with the woman. "What's your beef with her? I mean if you were childhood friends?"

"Oh we were, all of us. I mean I was always closer to Ruby, but I definitely considered Regina to be a friend until the fall out happened."

"Which was…?"

"Regina is very… protective over Ruby and I hurt her once. Of course, Ruby got over it but Regina, well she can hold a grudge."

Emma grimaced, memories of the little threat Regina prosed popping up into her head. "Yeah, I've noticed that protective side…hell I got the shit end of it and I didn't even do anything wrong. What did you do to actually infuse the wrath of Regina?"

"It's complicated, plus I wouldn't want to be the one to tell you. It's more Ruby's story than mine." The brunette let out a low sigh before peering up at her friend curiously, "Why'd you bring her up?"

"Uh… just wondering? I took her home a few nights ago. She's…interesting."

Mary Margaret knew that look, that odd glimmer in her friend's eyes. She watched Emma lean back in her chair, seemingly uncaring about the situation, but that look was all too familiar after years of being close with Emma Swan. "Do you like her?" She asked, a light frown forming on her lips.

Green eyes widened in shock with her cheeks turning bright pink. "No! She's a complete bitch. Why would you even…I mean I can't even-ok, I was kind of thinking about maybe asking her out." It was only a fleeting thought that kept tracing Emma's mind ever since she had to drive her home. She couldn't actually stop thinking about the woman for some strange reason; and even though she didn't like her… she figured she kind of had to like her.

She was rude, snooty, and uptight but there was something else to her. Emma couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was definitely an odd charm about Regina Mills. It didn't help that she seemed to be stuck her son's mind as well and he constantly talked about her when they were alone.

_When are we seeing Regina again? She was really pretty! Hey mom, do you think we could see Regina? _

Yes, her son was definitely fond of the woman; but Emma was pretty sure she was quite taken with Regina too.

"Why?" Mary Margaret uttered the word with a gross questioning.

"I dunno… I don't really like her." Emma looked down at the table, biting the inside of her cheek.

"So again… why would you ask her out? I just don't think it's a good fit…"

"Me either, Ruby seems to think so though."

"Of course she does, she doesn't want her sister to be lonely. There's a reason Regina is single though you know? She doesn't like people, she hides and pretends but I know. Even Ruby knows, but she doesn't like to think about it." It was something she had picked up on in the years of knowing the woman, all of the fake smiles and gestures.

"I can see that…" Emma muttered in slight defense.

"Can you? Because you're telling me that you're entertaining the idea of-"

"I don't know why ok… I just, I- I think I saw something in her when I took her home. Something genuine."

The brunette sighed deeply, staring at her blonde friend, "You barely know her."

"Yeah, but I pick up on things fast. Plus…she's interesting. One date couldn't hurt."

"That's if she even said yes." It was muttered out in a low tone and Emma moved backward trying to hide the offensive look placed on her face. "I'm just saying, she doesn't like to date, she doesn't like people, and from the looks of it, she doesn't really like you." A sheepish smile crossed the brunettes face before she gave an apologetic shrug.

"I'm just going to blame that on the pregnancy hormones." Emma said, pulling herself back together from her friend's harsh words.

* * *

"Ruby, if this is one of your attempts at another blind date, I promise I wi-"

"You'll do nothing, and it's not. Although I'm pretty sure you kind of want me to set you up one of those blind dates you hate so much." A smirk formed on the upper corner of Ruby's mouth as she looked over at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what am I supposed to think when my sister informs me we're going out to lunch to meet a special friend…and what the hell do you mean I want you to? I want no such thing." Her sister had a habit of obvious blind set ups that never ended well.

"Oh please, Regina." Ruby stiffened herself, and cleared her throat before continuing. "Ms. Swan is so odd. Can you believe that car Emma Swan drives; it's a death trap. If there's one good thing I can say about that woman it's that her son is a very endearing young man." She spoke in an overly deep tone while impersonating her sister, "Emma Swan, Ms. Swan, blah blah blah. You like her." A small smile quirked on her lips, watching her sister's eyes widen in denial.

"Let's not be so juvenile Ruby, I do not 'like' Emma Swan. I am merely fascinated… no not fascinated." She stopped speaking for a moment, flushing for a moment. "This is a pointless discussion, so who are we meeting?"

"Not pointless, because you totally like her. You've mentioned her like…12 times within the last 2 days. That has to be a record." Ruby continued to lead her by the outside tables of the restaurant.

Regina scowled to herself, wondering if she had really mentioned the blonde 12 times. "I did not." She muttered shortly, not completely sure if she was lying or not. "Also, you're avoiding my question. Who are we meeting?"

"Him." Ruby smiled, staring at Graham who sat alone waiting for her at the table.

"You want me to meet him? So soon?" Regina asked, confused. Usually Ruby waited a while before her introduction… but this relationship was fairly new.

"Yeah, I mean technically you've already met him. I like him though, I like him a lot." Regina gathered that by her sister's constant mention of the man. Often tuning out once her sister said his name, it usually just turned into ramblings about how sweet and perfect he was. Now Regina could decide that for herself.

She followed her sister's chipper step with a confident stride. Intimidation was key when meeting her sister's suitors.

"Hey Graham." A warm smile enveloped her features when the man stood up to hug her lightly. Regina watched the embrace carefully…yes her sister seemed to be quite taken by this man.

He broke the embrace to walk over to Regina. "Hi, I know we met at the club an-"

"That we did." It was said in a distant tone, meant to make the man falter, but he didn't. He kept his warm stature and smile.

"Well, hello again Regina. It's nice to see you again." He held out his hand, eyes never leaving Regina's.

Her hand met his in a comfortable shake; he knew what he was doing. "You too Mr…?"

A grin overcame his features and Ruby sat down watching the interaction with growing hope. "Oh no, Ruby told me about your formalities. Just call me Graham." The boyish confident smile swept across him in a collected manner.

Soft silence filled the air between them for a few brief moments. The man kept her eye contact, and for a moment Regina couldn't tell if it was tension that came between them, or an odd comfort. "…Graham it is." She smiled and Ruby let out a deep breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding.

Regina walked toward the table making her way to a seat before the man slid out a chair for her. She shot a smile at her sister who beamed back at her.

"So Graham, I remember you saying you did plastic surgery. You're the youngest surgeon at the hospital, correct?" It was a random fact she picked up amidst the pointless chatter of that night.

"No, I'm 34." That was not something she had expected, considering her sister was 26. He certainly didn't look 34… his face was young, deceiving.

"34… " Ruby sank back into her chair with a small frown drooping on her lips. "That's not too young…"

"No, it's not." A modest smile crossed his lips before Ruby straightened herself up.

"Yes, but he has his own trial starting at the hospital!" Ruby intervened, smiling brightly.

"Well, not exactly…it's just something they're considering."

"Hmm… that's still quite impressive." Regina smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's awesome." He chuckled with light discomfort at the excited praise from her sister.

"What about you Regina? From what Ruby tells me, you're quite good at what you do." His eyes went back to hers, intrigued.

"Well, I take pride in my work."

"Yeah, I guarantee that if this guy ever left behind some kind of blood trail Regina would have this huntsman case figured out by now." Ruby's confidence in her sister shined through brightly as she smiled at both of them.

"Hunstman?" An odd scowl pressed on Grahams face. "Is that the… skin thing?"

"Yeah, it's so gross. I don't understand how someone can even... It's just so animalistic you know?" Frowning Ruby looked over to her sister who slid into her usual manner of deep thought.

"What do you think his agenda is?" He asked curiously… anyone would be curious.

"Well, we don't really know. No one does, we can't really think of anything the bodies have in common."

"What do you think Regina?" Her head snapped up at the man, breaking from her constant train of thought.

"Yes, it seems that it's at random. No blood though, never any blood." She shook her head lightly eyebrow creased in frustration." It's… amazing."

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she's a little weird when it comes to stuff like that." Scowling she glanced back at Regina.

"No, I understand. Working in the hospital you see awful things that manage to be fascinating all of the time. I'm sure you know what that's like…" He trailed off.

"Yes, but nevertheless, it is a…bizarre case.." Her face smoothed out and a smile pressed on it instead, leaving the thoughts behind for the moment.

A petite brunette walked up to their table, a bright smile shining at them. "Hello ladies, what'll you be having today?"

"Caesar salad, light Italian dressing and a glass of water, with lemon." Regina answered curtly, meeting the eyes of the waitress.

Ruby was not as smooth as her sister, digging through the menu in an awkward fashion before speaking. "Uh… burger, pretty rare with a little brown on the outside with everything and um… can I get a-" Regina glared at her sister with an un-amused eyebrow. "Water", she muttered.

"Ok, I will be back shortly." She smiled at both of them before leaving.

"Graham you're not gonna eat?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Already did, I actually kind of have to go…" He copied the frown that appeared on Ruby's face.

"Oh…I just thought-"

"I'm sorry, I promise though I'll make up for it. Lunch has already been paid for, so enjoy yourselves." Politely, he smiled at Regina before standing up and giving Ruby a light kiss.

"Ok, you better. I'll see you later."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you…again Regina."

"You too Graham."

Peering her head around, she made sure Graham was out of hearing line. "Whaddya think?" She asked, hunching into the table with widened eyes.

"…He's old."

"Regina, he's only four years older than you…"

"And that's 8 years older than you. I will say that he seems… nice."

"So you like him? You approve?" Ruby's constant need of approval from her sister was something that they both knew would never fade. Regina smiled reluctantly.

"Yes, if he is making you happy, I approve."

"And I approve of Emma." A teasing smile crossed her before she started giggling at the protest building on her sister's face.

"There is nothing to approve of. Ms. Swan is not someone I wish to be romantically involved with, and that dear, will not change."

"Will too cause you like her."

"I do not." It came out in a more childlike manner than Regina intended.

"Yes you do."

Regina huffed out an exasperated sigh, meeting her sister's eyes. "Ruby; please let this little idea go. I have no interest in that woman."

"Ok…" She put her hands up in retreat.

"Thank you."

"One thing though." Regina rolled her eyes, stroking her hand through her hair.

"What?"

"Ask her out."

* * *

_Ask her out?_ No. In her thirty years of life, Regina Mills had never asked anyone out. People came to her, so even if for some odd reason she _did_ fancy the blonde, she would never-

"Where am I?" The man asked in a frantic yet groggily tone.

Struggle sounded throughout the room, common in the routine. Hands jerked violently for moments at restraints.

"Dr. Hopper, I would urge you to stop." It was said coolly from across the room, he couldn't actually see the face but he knew. He recognized the voice.

"Regina?" It mustered out timidly. She chuckled under her breath, knowing that the cowardly nature of the man wasn't an act now.

Something was inside of him, his head tilted as far downwards as it could go before a sharp breath escaped his mouth. His heart; he witnessed the finochietto retractor plunging the skin open. Yet he couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel anything really…epidural. He had been numbed.

"Yes Dr. Hopper, I'm sorry I just couldn't wait for our next appointment. Is that when you would start your little pep talks?" Darkness gleamed in her eyes, as she got ready in precise fashion.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

_Fun_, Regina thought to herself. First struggle, then denial… denial of all of the crimes the man had committed. All of the death he was linked to.

"Dr. Hopper, I have more respect for you than my usual… quarry's. I expect you to come into acceptance more willingly. I know who you are, I know what you do… we're alike you and I." Her voice was still distance, but it held a whimsical lift.

"What do you know Regina?" His tone calmed, slithering a smile onto Regina's face.

"Everything Doctor." A tight slap hit her skin from the elastic ring on the glove.

"Well then, since it seems I'm going to die what do I know about you?" Now she turned around to face the man...the collected man facing death.

Brown eyes clouded with confusion, this was a first. "I suppose you know everything as well." He could hear her stride toward him, a slow confident walk.

"No, just as you don't know everything about me. You know fragments Ms. Mills, but this… this isn't about me. It's about you." His voice rang into her head; this tone was familiar.

Just like the one he used in therapy, he was trying to play her. He had to be.

"Yes, it is."

"You mentioned connection the first time we met… you weren't lying. Were you?" She moved in, looking over him and now he could see all of the features. A new person stared at him, cold, a killer.

He was going to die regardless of what she told him, so why not humor the man with honesty. "No, I was not lying. I don't have connections with people."

"What about the blonde woman? You felt something there…whether it be hatred or-"

"I felt nothing doctor." He winced, not at the sharpness of the words, but at the sharp end of the knife that clicked against his cheek in an erratic sweep. Quickly, she ran the glass slide over the cheek, collecting the blood.

"Regina; now isn't the time for lies. Give me one last chance to do my job." His voice was eerily calm, sending confusion over her.

"I'm not doctor, and what is it you're trying to do here?"

"Nothing, just making conversation."

"Now who's lying Doctor?" A menacing tone struck in her throat.

"Maybe you should take the woman out, connection would be good for you." He ignored the accusation.

She paced around the room, an odd attempt at readying herself. She wouldn't… no she couldn't ask her out? Could she? Regina stopped her pace, chewing her lip in thought before realizing the problem.

Emotion, she was thinking about this in an emotional stance when it actually appealed to logic. Logically if she asked Emma out, it would be the perfect situation. Ruby would leave her alone, and she could keep watch on the woman. She was also damaged. Damaged was good, she could take things slow, making the facade last. Emma would never ask much of her if it worked because of her past, would never expect too much. Yes, logically it worked.

So why had she only been thinking about emotions, she never thought with emotions. It had to be because of this new case, it was messing with her. She couldn't actually have an emotional tie to the blonde, she was incapable of that.

Regina calmly made her way back to the doctor, scalpel in hand. "I'm going to ask Emma Swan out." A cold smile met her lips as she stared at the doctor who surely had an agenda.

"Regina, you see. I can help you, if you let me go I can… I can help fix you." There it was.

"Doctor, I don't need to be fixed." A sweet look coaxed her features before she made her way downward to the heart.

"You have a tie to me you know, a paper tie. If I go missing, you could very well be a suspect. People know me Regina." A threat, _how cute_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm also aware that I know what I'm doing." The knife was almost inside of him before she stopped abruptly. His panting deflated for a moment, hoping to be let free from the woman.

"I'm so sorry Doctor, where are my manners, I usually play music for guest. I would hate for you to get bored of my company." She moved over grabbing a black remote, index finger gently pressing the play button.

"Danse Macabre, it's one of my favorites. Has a nice flow doesn't it doctor?" A sadistic smile flinted across her lips as she played with her prey.

"Regina Please-" The knife now entered, all he could do was watch his life slip from him now.

"It's a dance of the dead." She was speaking more for herself now, savoring the slow dips of the knife crevassing along the thudding organ. "Death himself rises, playing an E for all of the dead to rise from their graves in a dance." She could hear him begging, well Regina could… but her friend, her dark friend tuned him out.

Her own heart stretched, yearned with thickness. This was passion, this was silver cutting along cream, this was everything that mattered. Tuning the world at one gliding gesture at a time. Red leaked down the reflective scalpel; the blood seemingly wanting to meet with Regina's hand, gravity pulling it toward her own flesh covered by blue latex.

Oh how she wanted to rip it off, tear it along the lines of her skin. Feel everything, feel the draining, feel the yearning of that man's heart, that one last breath he would take. She wanted to emerge herself in it; but that was not a part of the code.

Sometimes she thought she could let it all go, kill at her own freedom, choose at random eliminating restrictions… but it was against everything she had been taught. It was what made her different from people like Dr. hopper.

She snapped back to reality after what could have been hours of careful cutting, the heart was once again in her hand. No longer striving for life, grasping at the tips of air. It was hers now.

She could do what she pleased, but alas she had to clean. Clean up the details of Dr. hopper as well as the physical mess. Her body still deepened with a red flush of pleasure, holding the heart. Her heart.

* * *

_Dr. Hopper, therapist on the run. Police have suspicion that the disappearance could revolve around possible blackmail. Cloths, and all necessities were wiped from his apartment, leaving only a dog and furniture. _

_Tapes found suggesting suicide coercion in the clinically depressed._

"That's the guy you were seeing for therapy?!" Ruby exclaimed, worry crossing her eyes.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Holy shit, you could have been in serious danger Regina."

"I know; he seemed so normal. I suppose appearances can be deceiving though." Playing dumb was an easy sport for Regina Mills.

"Please tell me you're done with therapy."

"Yes, I just… can't see myself trusting like that ever again with a stranger. It really is a toll on the soul." Ruby looked at her sister with slight pity.

"What happened to the dog?" Her sister asked, eyes still grazing over the news.

"I have him. He was at the Humane Society of Miami." Ruby's eyes widened in shock, the information was dropped with such a light tone.

"You got a fucking dog?"

She did, while she didn't feel guilty about Dr. Hopper, she did feel bad for the dog that would be abandoned. She planned on finding another owner for it, but in the mean time she would take care of Pongo.

She took care of everything, even hiring a dog walker for the daytime; she owed it to the dog.

"Yes, temporarily. "

"You're insane… can I come over later and play with it?" Her smile tilted upward into that of a small child.

"Of course, but Ruby I have something to ask of you." Regina huffed in, knowing she would regret this. "What is Emma Swan's address?"

Her sister looked up, a cocky smirk brewing with her eyes giving Regina a devious overlook. "And why is that?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm going to see if Ms. Swan would like to have dinner with me." It was muttered under tight lips.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her."

A scowl covered up the flush that ran over her face. "Ruby… just give me the address."

* * *

That ugly yellow car parked in the driveway of a petite house. It was quaint, a decent neighborhood… Regina even noticed the tiny back yard they had.

The house was light blue, a pretty shade. It wasn't nearly as hideous as she assumed it would be. A quick breath traveled out of her lips, making her way to the door.

She brushed her finger lightly over the doorbell; there was no turning back now. Odd, she felt nervous. She quickly reminded herself about the logic behind what she was doing.

The door opened widely to the blonde wearing only a white wife beater and underwear. Immediately Emma colored with embarrassment. "Holy shit! Regina? I tho-the newspaper… you're not the newspaper." She swallowed in thickly, hands covering her underwear in some sort of defensive move.

"No Ms. Swan… I'm definitely not the newspaper." Regina could feel her own cheeks burning brightly at the sight of the half naked woman who adjusted her position. Hands on her hips to seem more confident now.

"Couldn't you like call or something fir-wait how the fuck did you even get my address?!" Regina stifled a laugh, wondering how upset the woman would be if she knew about how much digging she did on her. Now wasn't the time for that though.

Her gaze briefly strayed downward before snapping back up at the green eyes,"Ruby."

"God dammit… what do you want?" She watched the woman with wary, the woman she had been trying not to think about for the past week.

"Well Ms. Swan…" She cleared her throat awkwardly and Emma watched the woman stammer with light amusement. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner sometime?"

Emma's jaw nearly hit the floor, eyes widening in surprise. Her first thought was to say yes, her second though was to gloat to Mary Margaret, and her third though-

Her hands grasped at the woman's blouse watching the woman gape in horror before pressing her lips against Regina's.

Regina thought she should protest, escape the blonde's hold, but she found herself immediately responding. Heat spread within her, feeling lips glide against hers. She felt the blonde's teeth tug lightly on her bottom lip before moving away, only slightly.

Her grip stayed on Regina's shirt, and she moved back into the woman's lips, not touching them. Regina could taste the woman's breath, almost leaning in to reach her lips again.

"No." It was whispered into her mouth, her brown eyes glued to the intense green gaze.

Emma let go with a cocky smile, watching confusion wash over Regina. "No?"She asked, breathing heavily.

The blonde smirked, playing a game with the woman in front of her. "Nope."

Regina had never asked anyone out before, and she certainly had never been rejected. Annoyance flickered onto her features at the decline. She turned around in anger, ready to storm off to her newly fixed car.

"Regina." She turned around at the mention of her name, a scowl prickling on her face. "I'll see you soon."

"Ms. Swan, I regret to inform you that I am no longer in therapy so you will not be seeing me soon." It was said with a sharp huff.

"Not what I meant. I'll see you soon." Regina wanted to wipe the smug smile off of Emma's face, god how the woman irritated her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Whatever you want me to mean, just know that I'll see you soon." Regina shook her head, making her way back to the car.

She frowned, hearing a low chuckle behind.

* * *

"_I want to be normal, but how can I be normal if I don't feel..." _

_Henry sighed at his daughter, knowing that normal was never an option. Surviving was all she could do. "Maybe one day… you'll find someone, someone who's special." Deep down he hoped it was true._

"_My life isn't a fairytale though is it? It's a nightmare. True love, and happy endings won't happen because of what I am."_

"_Well… maybe you need a white knight?"_

"_You're my white knight daddy… without you, I would be-"_

"_Regina, you would find your own way." He knew that was a lie, she would be a monster without him guiding her, but sometimes you need to lie. "I know that James Hydren probably isn't your white knight, but, you look way too pretty not to go to prom tonight sweetie." His eyes traced the body of his little girl, primped up and gorgeous in a blue dress that cost way too much money._

"_No, she is not missing prom." A low voice entered the room, her mother, the perfect person to ruin a moment. "Why don't you give him a chance, he comes from a good family, he's handsome, he's-  
_

"_An idiot mother." It was stated dryly, and even though she wasn't looking at her mother, she knew the scowl that appeared on her features. _

"_I believe that title goes to you dear, really white knights? Henry, I thought we could raise her with a-"_

"_Mother stop, I'll go." She would say anything just to shut that horrible woman up._

"_I wasn't giving you an option." _

_Regina sighed, meeting her fathers eyes and watching his face copy hers. Of course she wasn't._

* * *

**EndNote: I feel like I shouldn't give anything away, and I won't...but I will say this story is going to be a hell of a ride. I hope I manage to successfully entertain you all and am super extra happy you seem to be enjoying it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Suprise

**A/N: I gotta put some stuff in the end note to explain my reasoning for things. Disturbing imagery (possibly?) There is a little bit of texting in this chapter, to avoid confusion I made Regina underlined and italicized and Emma just italicized. Notes will be italicized and bold. And as usual flashbacks are italicized but broken off. Oh, and Barry Salaman isn't an OUAT character. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Suprise**

"Can you believe that woman? I just- no. It simply doesn't make sense. First she kisses me and then says no- and then has the audacity to make claims such as 'I'll see you later?' I'm the mysterious one; I'm the secretive serial killer god's sake! And could you please stop your insistent whining, it's very rude…I'm trying to talk." She'd been pacing around the man for some time now and for a brief moment, wished she hadn't killed the doctor... at least he was useful.

"Please! Just let me go…!" He yelled, tears and snot drifting to the sides of his face; building saliva spit out of his mouth which each shout from his constant crying.

She rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuse for a man, Regina needed another kill though and he would have to do. It was an easy set up, the man had gotten off on a small technicality but it was clear he had been the murderer. Barry Salaman; he went insane and cut his family up into tiny pieces…well not actually insane but that's what the jury believed.

He had been in her books for a while, and now lived on his own without constant watch…an easy hunt.

The scalpel dragged along the skin of the man causing him to howl out in terror. "Mr. Salaman, I don't understand your constant need to yell, you are _numbed_." Usually she could cut out the screaming, but with the distress of Emma on her mind-it made it difficult to focus.

"Oh god, you're gonna kill me! You're really gonna kill me!"

"Yes dear, and it would help if you stopped talking." She took in a deep breath before playing music to get in the mood…this wasn't like her. Maybe it was because the kills were too close; she usually waited a small duration before hunting again.

Finally she found herself, beginning to blissfully bring the scalpel against the quivering man, sculpting with sharp precision.

* * *

Pongo rushed up to her upon entering…which had become a pleasant surprise for the woman. She pets his head gently before bringing her hand to the side of his face and kneeling down, "I killed your father Pongo." She stated, meeting the dog's eyes, still he brought his tongue to meet with the side of her face.

She wiped off the slobber with a disgusted scowl before smiling lightly. "You won't leave will you?"

His tail kept wagging, and she took that as a yes before going to rub his head again.

With the dog following her she walked into her room, halting before the sight of a note…her friend? For some reason Regina found herself looking at Pongo, expecting some sort of answers, but the dog just held a happy expression, sticking to her side like glue.

_**Nice little dog you have there, not very good for protection though.** _

**_I see you're wasting no time between kills? Getting riskier are we? …I have a surprise coming for you soon. _**

**_Until then,_**

**_The 'huntsman' (cute little name?)_**

**_Ps: Find Me._**

She reread the note, trying to look between the lines and finding nothing. How did they know so much about her, yet she knew nothing?

Then there was the surprise, which she didn't like the sound of at all; she didn't like surprises in general, especially not from strangers-no not stranger's stalkers. Still she couldn't help but have a sliver of admiration for the man.

* * *

Straight through the heart; again, she smiled at the shot. Emma was good when it came to grouping; she was a good shot in general though. Quickly she checked the barrel of her gun, empty. "Rubes!" She shouted, moving out of her shooting stall, "I'm out! Done for the day!"

"What?!" The girl shouted back before shooting three rounds in rapid succession. Ear muffs wrapped tightly around both of their heads, Emma chuckled.

"I said! -I'm out-done with shooting!" She made poor hand signals, causing more confusion in the brunette. Emma nodded her head to the side to follow as she made her way to the waiting hall.

She wiped her eyes after taking the goggles off following suit with the ear muffs. Ruby held the same routine.

"I'm out of rounds, I'm done for today." She smiled, finally being able to talk at a normal level of volume. Emma looked up at the brunette who also seemed to be done, "Hey, I have a question…"

"What?"

"Does your sister shoot?"

"Why are you…?" Ruby slipped into thought for a moment, "what's going on between you and my sister? You guys are going out right? She's been avoiding me this week, but I know she asked you out, and I know you said yes right?" Ruby saw the flicker of hesitation in the green eyes.

"Right?" She repeated more sternly.

"Um no…but I kissed her?"

"Wait…so if you kissed her than- aren't you two..." She took notice of the blonde cowering slightly, "Emma, what did you do?"

"I uh… kissed her when she asked, because I really wanted to. She's really pretty like you said you know-"

"Emma." For a moment, the blonde was actually frightened of Ruby, the way her posture straightened and her brown eyes bored into her, darkening. Yes, she was definitely the sister of Regina Mills.

"Then I kinda said no?"

Ruby's eyes widened in anger, "You idiot! No wonder she's been avoiding me she's probably pissed off I told her to give _you _a chance!"

"Hey! I have a plan…"

"Well you can probably scrap it because I don't think my sister takes initial rejection really well…mostly because she's never been rejected Em." Ruby rolled her eyes at the blonde, watching her mouth gape open.

"Never? Like never ever been rejected…shit."

Ruby pressed her palm against her forehead in frustration, "You're lucky this isn't the other way around and I'm not like Regina; otherwise we'd have another Mary Margaret issue on our hands…"

Emma quirked her eyebrow, "Wait huh?"

"My sister and Mary Margaret hate each other because of something kinda close to this…well not exactly but long story short; don't fall in love with straight best friends."

"Wait you were –?"

"It doesn't matter, because I moved past it and now there's Graham…wait hold up! Back to you being an idiot."

Emma looked back down at the ground, "Right…"

"What in the hell possessed you to kiss her and then say no?"

Emma bit her lip, cowering slightly again, "I told her I was gonna see her again-It wasn't a complete rejection?"

"No, still a rejection. What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I mean, I wanted to ask her out…she always seems so in control, so I wanted to-"

"Do you realize how stupid this sounds…clearly you both like each other, why does it-"

"Can you just help me straighten this mess out? Because I can't stop thinking about her, and if I fucked it up by being an idiot…well, Henry's gonna wonder why."

The brunette sighed, staring at Emma with a light scowl. "Bringing the kid into this to get me to help you, really Em?"

She shrugged, "Have you seen your sister?"

"Fine…"

"Ok, then answer me this; does she shoot?"

Ruby laughed, "Not really…"

"But she knows how to?"

"Yes…I think you're thinking too far ahead. Why don't you worry about getting her to want to date you again."

Emma sighed, "Yeah, yeah…" Her head peaked up at the sound of Ruby's phone ringing.

"Detective Lucas…Really?!...yeah, yeah…I'll be there as soon as possible." She shot a look at Emma who seemed to be deep I thought, "I uh-"

"Gotta go, I know…I can hear."

* * *

Regina sat in her office before Ruby stormed in, "Holy shit! The body…you saw right?"

"Yes, I was the one who inspected it- I found the traces of residue." She kept her eyes on her computer screen, still annoyed with her sister.

"Then you know about the lead…it was near that museum; The Jolly Roger?" Ruby made her way over to Regina, wanting to be acknowledged. Their fights never lasted long, but Ruby always hated them.

"Yes…Killian Jones? He owns the museum, and runs a small taxidermy shop on the side…am I correct?"

"Yeah! He has to be our guy, right?!"

Regina doubted it, too easy for him. He wasn't that dumb, and if he was, then she didn't find him worthy of her time. They found it earlier, a woman with light traces of gunpowder residue under her skin. Along with that was a tattoo, May 23rd. Her Senior Prom. Yes, definitely a stalker.

"Possibly." She answered shortly.

Ruby huffed out an exasperated sigh, "Regina, when you gonna stop with this. I mean, look at this face-" She smiled brightly at her sister who in turn rolled her eyes. "You can't stay mad at me for too long…I promise I super sorry-if it helps so is Emma?"

That caught Regina's attention, "No, it does not. I knew it was an idiotic idea-"

"She was really dumb…but she did had a reason? Again, a really stupid reason, but a reason."

Her eyebrow arched curiously, "Do tell…"

"She wanted to ask you out, and I guess she didn't expect you to beat her to it…or something like that. I don't know how her brain works."

"Well, that's too bad." She moved her gaze back to her computer, "And you shouldn't have meddled."

"I'm always gonna meddle, you're my sister. Remember…I'm your Red?" Regina sighed, knowing that she wasn't actually mad at Ruby anymore.

Regina flicked her wrist at Ruby, "meddle away then, but don't expect me to ask people out again." She sighed before breaking into a small smile.

"Toldya, you can't stay mad at me…but Regina you should give her a second chance. I mean, when she-"

"When she what Ruby…?" Regina breathed in deeply, meeting her sister's eyes again.

"When she ask you out…or what ever she plans on doing."

"There is no way in hell I am-"

"Just…think about it." She smiled before leaving the woman, who once again could only focus on Emma Swan. She breathed in harshly before rolling her eyes with distaste.

* * *

On her door was a note, and notes seemed to be cause for concern lately.

**_Sorry for being…um dumb? You weren't answering my calls or text. At first I thought it was because you didn't actually have my number, but then I texted you the name and well it doesn't really matter does it? I came by, you weren't here and I had to get back to Henry. I'm probably going to be texting you a lot now that I got your number (from undisclosed sources) so you should really just give in and talk to me. I can wait though._**

**_-Swan_**

**_Ps. Did you get a fucking dog!?_**

Regina made note that the undisclosed source was Ruby, scowling to herself. Quickly she ripped the note off of the door, noticing it was all scribbled onto the back of a Chinese Food menu.

"Classy Ms. Swan…" She murmured before entering her condo.

* * *

Regina quickly learned that Emma wasn't lying, texting her randomly throughout the day. The text ranged in matter Regina quickly realized.

_Hey-talk to me._

_Remember when you threatened to destroy my life? Good Times! We should go out some time, relive them._

_Is it possible to like someone this much, and not like them at all at the same time. Regina Mills you're making me question my sanity. _

_You can't question something you never had Ms. Swan._

Regina couldn't help replying to that one, smirking to herself. She was bored, and almost positive Killian Jones wasn't the killer, so when they debriefed it so thoroughly, she tuned out.

Her thoughts switched from the blonde, to the huntsman's surprise, which she was still on edge about.

_Got you to respond, not bad Swan. Is it just me, or am I growing on you?_

_Growing? No not really, well, let me rephrase that. In the way that a person finds rather annoying like when I go to Ruby's and find fungus growing on the inner linings of her guest bath._

_That might just be the most romantic thing I've ever heard…_

_High standards I see…_

_Well, I'm trying to get a date with you…so yeah. High indeed._

"Mills, what do you think?" Her head popped up to meet the gaze of August.

"I think, that after all of this work why would the killer make a mistake so mundane. It doesn't match the profile, it's out of character." She responded coolly.

"You would know all about character now wouldn't you?" Blue fired the shot with a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.

"I suppose I would, but do tell, what are _you_ implying?"

"Nothing."

August watched the two women for a moment, "…ok, so let's continue."

Regina looked down at her phone seeing a small influx of text and smiling to herself, not completely understanding why.

_Oh C'mon that was smooth…_

_Are we done now, talking? Or are you done I guess I should say? I can go on for a very long time Ms. Mills..._

_Hmm, when I insult you I get a reply and when I compliment you nothing…lets see…hmmm You're music choices are weird._

_*Cultured._

_Theory proven._

_Don't you work?_

_Yeah? So…_

_I'm going to stop replying now._

Regina tucked her phone away, smirking to herself.

* * *

"Ruby, what possessed you to give that woman my number?" She arched her eyebrow, corning the woman.

Her sister back up slightly, taking in the dangerous tone, "I uh…don't know what you-"

"Ruby…"

She sighed, "Fine, she really wants a date-like really wants it."

"Did I not ask her out like _you_ suggested…I'm still not over that by the way…" That was a lie and they both knew it.

"Well…have you like texted her or something?" The hesitance in Regina's eyes was all Ruby needed to know before a wide smile spread on her face. "You did! That's what you were doing during the meeting wasn't it?!"

"I- I was-"

"I knew it! I knew those little smiles were from something."

Regina shook her head, "I wasn't smiling."

Ruby quirked her eyebrow, "Yeah you were."

* * *

"He's gone! He's fucking gone…!" Ruby shouted upon entering the station with an exasperated Ariel. She stormed through, going into the conference room and signaling everyone to meet.

Ariel shrugged wide-eyed along with Ruby, "When we went send him in for questioning and, he just wasn't there."

"Then he has to be it…he wouldn't run if-"

Regina cut the voices out, slipping into thought. A surprise…this was planned, he was up to something…but what? A familiar vibration was felt on her thigh.

_I've been texting you for 3 days…ready to cave yet?_

She shrugged it off momentarily, thinking about her surprise. Regina sighed heavily feeling the vibration again; she would turn it off this time…her eyes widened with confusion at the message.

_Unknown Number: Building 10, the Galloway Storage. Find Me._

Her head peered up, swallowing in thickly…

Surprise.

* * *

As soon as she could, Regina rushed to the storage complex. Running through, she quickly found ten. A gasp escaped her mouth upon entering the large storage building.

Balloon's settled in around the room, neatly decorated. Streamers flowed throughout the area, soft music played in the background…time after time? It was set up like… prom. Her prom specifically, the theme had been Masquerade. She could see the feathers lining the area, beads placed in careful positions; darker hues of purple, green, and red streamed everywhere in decorations.

Finally in the middle of the room was a man, strapped to a bed.

His arm was bleeding…no hand…it had been severed. On top of him lay an envelope, a red mask, and a red corsage.

**_I know you like blood, and he was a bit…handsy. Sorry I started already…I also took some other artistic liberties, but he's yours now-my gift to you. I hope you like my…decorating. You don't have to wear the mask for me, you shouldn't wear one for yourself either Regina. :)_**

**_-The Huntsman _**

Regina looked around in panic. Mostly because a part of her wanted to finish the man off, seeing the blood already flow down dripping lightly onto the floor. Watching his body clamor so naturally while facing death, her dark friend wanted to play. The code stood still though, but it would be so easy, to just end his life, so simple.

He knew about the code...this was a test, a set-up.

She inspected the body of the man, lifting him higher to glance at the horrific sight of his back. Halfway skinned…he wanted it to be known as him. She breathed in, clearing her head momentarily.

Quickly she snagged the phone out of her pocket, dialing one number.

"Ruby, I need you to come to building 10 of the Galloway storage…put me in as an anonymous tip."

The other line answered, "Regina…what's going on?"

"No questions, bring back up and an ambulance." She stated clearly before walking out with the note, corsage, and mask.

* * *

A swan sat outside of her door, Emma Swan. She sighed in deeply, already suffering from a migraine, the events of earlier still pestering her.

The blonde shrugged sheepishly, standing up to meet the woman's eyes, "Hey."

"Ms. Swan…may I ask what you're doing outside of my home, other than giving Pongo heart palpitations from wondering who's outside of the door."

She tilted her head to the side, crinkling her nose with confusion."Your dogs name is Pongo? Wasn't that the crazy therapist dogs name?"

"I adopted him, now what are you doing here."

"Asking you out? I thought that was obvious…and why haven't you answered like any of my messages today? Usually you answer a good like... 30 percent of them." She raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Maybe I was trying to give you a hint?" Regina walked over, moving past the blonde and placing the key in the lock.

"Listen, I get that you're mad because you put yourself out there and I was a weird dick about it…but I uh- like you and Henry won't stop talking about you which makes it hard to stop thinking about you."

Regina moved inside, holding the door, "Using the child? Really Ms. Swan?"

Emma smirked, noting the similarities between the sisters, "Is it working?" Regina rolled her eyes before trying to shut the door, surprised at the hand interjecting it.

"God Dammit Regina! Just…date me!" She blurted out flustered.

"Fine." And with that the door was in her face. A goofy grin covered her lips, followed by confusion; immediately she fished out her phone.

_Wait? So, that was a yes?_

_Yes, but not if you keep pestering me. I can change my mind._

_Yeah…of course. So Friday night?_

_That's only two days away, how do you expect to plan something in two days?_

_Trust me, I've been planning for some time now._

_That's rather presumptuous…maybe your smug attitude is causing me to have second thoughts?_

_No, I think you kind of like it actually._

_Text me with further details, goodnight Ms. Swan._

* * *

Henry raised his eyebrow in question when Emma entered the house, "So…"

She smiled widely, "I've got a date kid!"

"Operation Princess Peach was a success?" He asked, the babysitter shooting both of them odd looks.

"Operation was a success." She winked at the grinning boy.

* * *

"_You're seeing a construction worker? Sweetie that's…cute, but you need someone serious. I'm already unhappy about you not wanting to work in the company-but this?" Cora shook her head, woeful eyes burning into her daughter._

"_It's good that you don't have a say in who I see mother, and it is serious. I love him." She laughed causing Regina to wince._

"_Of course you do…" Regina didn't like the look in her mother's eyes now, black and cold. Empty, sometimes she could recognize it in herself… but Regina wasn't her mother, she never would be._

* * *

**Endnote: Yes that was Hook, yes he will be back, but he will not become majorly important until much later...I've got plans. If you're wondering about the little Ruby slip please know that I do not ship Red Snow(is that even what it's called?), nothing is happening with that other than it being mentioned a few times. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really hope you're enjoying it even though it's kind of dark, I think it's more of a dark ****humor for now, but it will escalate. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Social Procedures

**Social Procedures**

"This is a fucking mess!" Ruby paced around the apartment frantically while Regina watched, stifling her laugh as Pongo followed the frantic women in curiosity.

Regina then held back a yawn, Ruby had stormed in near 3 o'clock in the morning after everything was said in done-pounding on her door. "Ruby, it's almost 4 am…can you panic about this later?"

"Blu released a fucking press release after we raided his apartment…this guy Killian was set up-and now he's a victim. The press is going to have a fucking field day with this!" She started chewing on her nails, still pacing.

"And you're not going to be taking the fallout for that now are you? You're the hero, the detective who rescued him-why are you on wits end about this? Blu's going to take the slack."

Ruby's head cut up sharply, breaking her frantic state and meeting her sister's eyes. "Regina…what was that? I mean-how did you know?"

Her eyes flickered downward briefly before looking at Ruby again, "I found a note and address on my car."

"Regina! You have to tell someone, where is the note? We can analyze it check it for-"

"No Ruby. It wouldn't have had anything, and I have a feeling that he was just trying to get someone at the stations attention." She lied, knowing no other way to get out of this predicament. "I really just can't be dragged into this investigation personally. I need to look on it from the outside-and I can't do that with the station questioning me and looking over my shoulder every five minutes."

The younger woman bit the inside of her cheek, grazing a hand through her hair momentarily. "Yeah-yeah you're right. Just please be careful Gina." Worry washed over her eyes as she studied her sister, "I'll go…you need some rest and I sure as hell need sleep."

"Bye Red." She smiled warmly before the woman turned around.

* * *

Ruby watched the man sleep, wondering idly how she would go about questioning. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she smiled at its owner. "Hi Graham." She stifled a yawn, "so-they think he's gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I've looked at his back and it's nasty, but it should be fine. He'll need some physical therapy though, amputees always have to go through that process-relearning certain task." His eyebrows furrowed down as he sighed looking at the tired woman. "Ruby-you need to sleep."

"Indeed she does." Regina slid into the room, taking note of her sister's form and holding a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts. She walked up to Ruby, making her way past the doctor and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear. "I got you a coffee and breakfast."

Ruby smirked, "donuts? You never encourage my sweet tooth."

"Well, given the circumstances, and the fact that you're probably not eating…empty calories are better than no calories. So eat." Regina shoved the coffee and bag into her sister's hands without argument.

"Graham, I don't know how you like your coffee but-" She handed him one of the cups in the tray, nodding politely.

"Thank you- and yes, your sister does need some rest. He's been through a lot and is going to need time Rubes." She blushed lightly at his casual tone.

"Ruby…go home. I'll watch him if you'd like but-"

"Oh no you don't, you've got a date in four hours. I'm not letting you out of this Regina. I'll be fine." She smiled weakly, hollow circles under her eyes.

Regina sighed, stroking a hand through her hair, "Ruby, I'm sure Ms. Swan can wait considering everything."

"And I'm sure that I am fine. Please Regina-just go out tonight, have fun."

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman, fighting her just to go on this date, a date that had been coursing through her mind throughout the last two days. She didn't know why she was nervous; it was just a social normality. Something two adults did-usually she was fine. The blonde woman seemed to have rattled her, had a rather odd affect on her; something new-causing her to be on edge about the date.

"Ruby-"

A low rumbling sound cut her protest off; quickly she looked over to the bed, watching the man wake. His head slowly lifted, confused by all of the people in the room, quickly his eyes found the stump that remained in place of his left hand. "Well…" He said after clearing his throat, "Fuck." An odd smile crossed his lips, watching the collection of curious faces. One of which he hadn't seen before, a beautiful short haired brunette.

"If I may ask, who are you?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows while taking in the new woman.

"Killian you're up!" Ruby smiled, she had light conversation with the man before, but most of the time he was heavily drug induced. "This is my sister."

"Both so beautiful, and may I ask for your name?"

"Regina." She looked at the man uncomfortably, not completely sure of what to say before making her eyes drift back to her sister. "Ruby, are you sure-"

"I'll be fine, he's awake now and Graham is with me." She smiled back at the man who had been awkwardly standing by them the entire time. "Please just…enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

* * *

"Mom, wear the white dress with red things!" He shouted, both of them dug through her closet pulling out articles of clothing.

"I don't want to look like a nun…" She murmured under her breath, hoping Henry wouldn't catch the comment. Instead she shot the boy a slightly distasteful look and continued digging.

He huffed, still going through the articles of clothing. "Oh, the blue dress!" He tugged lightly on it, bringing it in sight.

She looked over it momentarily; it was slightly casual- a light fabric and a darker hue of blue, but it also clung well to her skin. Considering the events she had planned she figured it would be perfect. "Good job kid." She winked at her son before ruffling his hair lightly.

Emma was determined to look great tonight, considering Regina always looked well…perfect. So she spent time moving the curling iron through her hair producing light waves; a thin layer of eyeliner, and just enough blush to accentuate her cheekbones. Pale silver eye shadow gliding over her lower lids, and for the finishing touches, the pucker of light pink lip gloss.

Eyeing herself in the full-length mirror, she smiled. The navy blue dress had a band, cutting across the waist and giving view of her form. While it clung to her hips, it fleshed out at the hem, ending mid thigh. Yes, it was indeed perfect for her plans tonight.

Light footsteps padded into her room, "You think she's gonna like it kid?"

She stared at him through the mirror, noticing the wide grin cross his features, "Yeah."

* * *

Regina knew the knock was coming from the piercing bark that sounded throughout the house. Someone was outside of her door-most likely Emma given the time. She breathed in, finally hearing a rhythmic tapping on her door. "A typical social procedure." She assured herself with a huff while making her way to the door.

Pongo jolted out of the crack upon the opening, sniffing Emma profusely. "Woah there! Um…down boy." She giggled, having to awkwardly force her way through the small crack in the door.

"Pongo sit." He panted, making brief eye contact with Regina before halting. She pet his head lightly, "Good boy." An affectionate smile escaped her lips staring at the dog; idly Regina wondered if she was actually growing attached to him before remembering Emma was staring at her.

Quickly she halted as well, taking in the blonde and not expecting to be so flustered with the woman's appearance. Emma Swan was always attractive, but there was an especially delicate quality about her features tonight, something light and airy causing her breath to hitch. She swallowed in thickly before speaking, "Ms. Swan…you're looking-" Regina pondered her brain for an appropriate word, breathtaking, stunning, amazing, "nice." She silently cursed herself at the term…too demure for the situation at hand.

Emma really hadn't been listening to the woman's talking; being stunned herself by Regina. Her eyes traced the woman's body watching the way the simple black dress smoothed over her curves perfectly. The way her perfectly coiffed hair bounced lightly with slight movement, the silver necklace that landed slightly above her cleavage, and how her black dangling earrings brought out her eyes. "Wow." She stammered out, becoming nervous as her palms began to sweat slightly. "You look amazing."

Regina gave the woman a genuine smile, causing Emma's heart to flutter in excitement. "So if I may ask Ms. Swan…where is it you will be taking me?"

She smirked, remembering the evening she had planned out, "Well first, dinner."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "first?"

"C'mon your majesty I have a full evening planned out." A devious smile played onto the blonde's lips as she guided the woman out of the door.

* * *

They settled into the restaurant, a very nice Italian venue in which Emma planned out reservations. "I'm curious, how long have you been holding a spot here Ms. Swan?"

She smirked, "Ever since I kissed you." Emma watched what could only be assumed as a blush creep across Regina's features causing her to smile.

Regina could still remember the kiss; the odd warmth that strung throughout her body-it was different. "Again, so presumptuous." She gathered herself.

"Yes, and it gets me everywhere, so how was your day?" She asked, quirking her head with curiosity. "The huntsman struck recently, right?"

Her lips tilted into a small frown, remembering the eerie scene set up for her, "Um yes,but-"

"No work stuff I get it…" She nodded before a waiter walked up to the table.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The young mans eyes drifted to both women.

Emma stumbles through her menu for a moment, "Um…can I get the five layer ziti and-um…" She didn't want to drink anything alcoholic, needing to stay sober for the rest of the night's events. ,"A water with lemon."

"Caesar salad with light Italian, and-" She hesitated for a moment, watching Emma glance over toward her with an odd look. "Ricotta and alfredo ravioli." She smiled, handing the menu back to the waiter.

"And to drink?"

"Get her your strongest red wine." Emma grinned mischievously at the woman in front of her. "Oh-I guess water too for good measure." He nodded, walking away.

"Ms. Swan…are you trying to get me drunk?" Her eyebrow quirked up, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"No-but a being a little tipsy couldn't hurt for what I have planned after this."

"Oh? Do tell, what is it that you have planned?" She leaned in slightly, forearms gracing the table while meeting with green eyes.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." Regina stated, trying to hide her grimace of the word.

"Hmm…well. I guess that's just too bad."

"Ms. Swa-" Her tone started off deadly, wanting to know the intent of the night Emma planned out.

"What's your favorite movie?" She cut in, leaning back and smiling with an odd poise.

"Huh?" She moved backward, caught off guard by the random question.

"Well, the point of a date is to get to know someone? So… tell me, what is the great Regina Mills favorite movie? Lemme guess… a musical no an opera? Maybe Phantom or even Sweeney Todd."

"You would be incorrect, Arsenic and Old Lace."

"Cary Grant fan? Hmm…that's an oldie. Figures you would like something about women poisoning men-you seem the type." She grinned.

Regina tilted her head, not exactly knowing what that comment was supposed to mean but decided to move on from it. "And you? Something overly violent…or perhaps one of those ridiculously stupid comedies. I know Anchorman is one of Ruby's favorites." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the younger woman, dragging her to the theaters multiple times.

"Batman…with Christian Bale."

"Batman?"

"With Henry, most of the films I watch are cartoons-or altogether dumb…but Batman's pretty fucking cool."

Regina's head peeked up, curiosity peering through her brown eyes. "Tell me about Henry."

Emma was taken aback only slightly, dates usually didn't want to hear about her son; especially not first dates…but Regina seemed genuinely interested. "Well, you already know he's in therapy…I should tell you I was married." _Better to get it all out now, _Emma thought to herself before letting out an inaudible sigh.

Regina nodded, pretending that she didn't already know the information.

"Well, my ex-husband is in jail…Henry, he doesn't really understand everything. I mean he loves his dad and I take him to the prison sometimes-but it's hard for a kid. It's just a routine counseling, just so he can talk to someone besides me."

"…You're a great mother." The words escaped Regina's mouth, causing a surprised look from both of them.

"Thank you." She smiled gently at the woman in front of her, and for a moment both of them slipped into a comfortable silence, meeting each other's eyes.

"So…what do you do in your free time?" Emma broke the silence.

"I like to go out on my boat, stare at the water." Regina couldn't really answer that question fully.

"Here you are-" The waiter came to the table setting down the glass of wine and two entrees. "Enjoy." He nodded politely before leaving.

Almost immediately Emma went in for a bite, "Shit!" She dropped the fork, fanning her tongue. "Hot! Iths hauth!" Her tongue stayed out as she continued waving her hands sporadically around her face, witnessing Regina's laughter in response.

"Yes, I thought the steam was a good indicator of that." She smirked, watching the blonde with blatant amusement. Making eye contact with the woman she delicately moved her fork around the ravioli, cooling it. Pressing the fork into the pasta lightly, she blew on it before gracefully bringing it to her lips.

Emma marveled for a moment, watching her chew slowly.

"What?" Regina asked, placing her fork down.

"Nothing…its just-how do you make eating look so fucking regal and perfect-" and hot, she wanted to say, but kept the comment to herself.

"Maybe it's because I don't dive into a steaming heap of Ziti head first?"

_Maybe it's because you're kinda perfect_, Emma thought to herself. "Hey, I'm hungry-and it looks good." She shrugged.

After waiting a moment and watching Regina take a few more bites Emma attempted the technique herself, blowing carefully onto the fork and shoving it in her mouth. "Wow, yupp, definitely awesome." She smiled, still chewing and covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Worth nearly numbing your tongue?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." She continued to eat before having a thought. A devious smile creased on her lips causing Regina to halt her eating.

"I'd hate to know what's going on in that blonde head of yours, but I'm afraid that grin is pressing me to question your motives."

She pressed a small amount of ziti onto her fork before leaning in to Regina, startling her. "Blow and bite." Regina's breath hitched at the intensity of green eyes watching her, awaiting action. The fork just inches away from her mouth, she licked her bottom lip, still focused on Emma who was holding her breath at the site.

She leaned in, only a little bit before letting out a light breath onto the fork, which probably wasn't even hot anymore. Finally she wrapped her mouth onto the end daintily, sucking the remnants of pasta off of the fork. Backing away she licked her lips lightly before pressing a thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping lightly.

Emma swallowed in, eyes still boring into brown darkened pools. For a moment she thought Regina eating might be the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed before gathering her words and clearing her throat. "Um…" She fidgeted awkwardly, shifting her thighs together, "Check Please." Emma stated loudly, still making eye contact with the smirking woman.

Silently Regina wondered why she'd put on the little show, amusing the blonde. She also wondered why she enjoyed it, watching the obviously rattled Emma. She shook the thoughts off, not really caring too much at the moment.

Opening the door to the restaurant proved Emma to be chivalrous, but it also gave her a chance to once over Regina's ass before walking over to the car. She smiled to herself, thanking god that she got this date-even though the woman had proved to be more than difficult in the past.

"So Ms. Swan, are you ready to reveal the second part of tonight's adventures?" Regina asked, turning around to see the blushing woman. She smirked; the dress had done its job.

"Nope, you'll have to wait until we reach our destination."

* * *

"Putt putt?" Regina asked in the most distasteful voice she could manage, staring at the large sign entitled Caribbean mini golf.

Emma grinned. "Yes, you see I can tell that you, Regina Mills, seem to always crave control." Regina shot her a wary glance, probing her to continue. "So, I shot millions of ideas at Ruby-all of which needed to maintain a certain level of…skill. Shooting, pool, bowling-but she kept shaking her head no." Emma smiled watching the woman's confused expression, "Much to my shock, I found out that you have never done mini golf."

"No, I have not and with good reason."

"How the hell do you live in Florida, and you've never played a single game of putt putt?" Emma asked astounded.

"I've never had the urge to go…isn't this rather child like Ms. Swan?"

A wolfish grin pressed on her lips before she opened the door, coming around to Regina's side. "Yes, do you know how badly Henry wanted to come? I had to promise him a visit to Jungle Land to stop his goading."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Do tell how putt putt equates to control Ms. Swan."

"I'd rather show." Emma winked at the woman, who she swore blushed yet again.

* * *

Her hands gripped tightly onto the putter as she focused on making her first shot; hole one. She swung, missing the ball causing a stifled laugh from Emma. "You gotta angle yourself…" She walked up to the brunette. Her hands lightly guided above Regina's hips.

"Is this you showing?" Regina smirked; feeling hands on her lower torso.

"Yes, now move with my hands ok?" Regina nodded, still staring at the brightly coated orange ball. Emma didn't move her hands any lower than the torso, adjusting her position slightly. Her breath hitched before moving her mouth towards Regina's ear, "Ok, now breath, and just lightly hit straight." She murmured in the woman's ear.

Regina could feel her own breath quickening, feeling the blonde against her back and whispering in her ear. She sighed, focusing herself before tapping the ball…and still missing the hole completely.

Sharply she turned around, inches away from Emma's face. "You're teaching skills are a bit lacking dear."

"Hey you hit it didn't you?" Regina rolled her eyes before moving away, toward the ball once again. "You need help again?"

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't completely about control Ms. Swan-" She smirked, knowing the blondes eyes were gliding up and down her body.

"Think what you want, but I've got 8 more holes to prove you wrong." Emma smiled at the woman who held a raised eyebrow.

* * *

After nine holes of flirting and teasing Emma was once again at Regina Mills front door. Regina was mildly upset with how terrible she ended up being at the game, but couldn't deny she actually had a good time with the blonde.

"So, here we are." Emma stood a foot away from the woman; she'd been sending mixed signals all night. Coming in close, but then pulling away…Emma was sure it was some sort of punishment from her initial rejection. So she watched Regina, waiting for some sort of sign.

"…I had a nice time." Regina muttered, looking down briefly.

Emma stepped in a little bit closer, "So…would you be interested in going on a third date-but with a kid at Jungle Land?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for response.

"Third date?"

"Well-I just figured you might want to um…plan next? If you want a next that is, I mean it's totally up to you." She rambled on, "I mean I of course, well I mean obviously I want a second date after proposing-oh god not um proposing bu-" Finally a mouth pressing against hers cut off her ramblings, hands tangling in blonde hair.

Emma stepped in, pressing her body against Regina's, hands hanging awkwardly to her side. She found her hands gripping onto hips as lips continued to glide on hers. Before progressing the kiss Emma could feel Regina suck on her bottom lip, then pulling away.

"I'll contact you soon." Regina smiled at the woman who stumbled back slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Ok awesome." She swallowed in, smoothing out her dress. "Bye Regina."

The brunette smiled, opening her door and then turning to face Emma again. "Goodnight Emma."

Emma breathed in sharply at the sound of her name falling from Regina's lips, watching as she closed the door.

Regina's back fell against the door in wonderment, a strange desire pained throughout her body-but her head told her to fight it. This was logic…it couldn't be about genuine emotions…she didn't have those. Not really, still she remembered how she blushed when the blonde came near her, and how her lips still tingled.

* * *

"_I am so sorry!" The man awkwardly took a napkin to Regina's blouse._

_Her mind ran in a furious haze until she looked up, watching the nervous man carefully. "I've got it." She stated; still annoyed, but not as angry. She grabbed a napkin, absorbing the coffee off of her. "You've ruined my shirt." Regina huffed, looking at the massive stain._

_He smiled widely at her, a boyish face. "I can make it up to you…I mean-um…would you like to go on a date?"_

_Her mouth opened at the audacity of the man, "You spill coffee on me, and then have the nerve to ask to make it up to me by asking me out?"_

_A smirk pressed on his lips. "Yeah…I guess?"_

_She bit the inside of her cheek, admiring the man for a moment and then sighed…he was cute, and seemed nice. "Fine."_

* * *

Her head shot up, sweat shining along her body and she looked down at her hands, clenching the bed sheets tightly. Tears rushed down her face, out of shock…the memory of Daniel…everything.

Then she wondered if history was repeating itself with Emma…did she actually want her-could she want her in any emotional sense? Could she ever want anyone like she wanted Daniel?

No-it was impossible. She was a monster, a well-hidden monster. Loving once was insane, loving twice was implausible; because monsters don't love...not like that.

* * *

Regina walked out of her door, noticing an orange golf ball right outside. She smiled, thinking of Emma before seeing a note next to it.

_Surprise, surprise._

_-The huntsman_

* * *

**Endnote: I know this chapter was kind of light, but it does get darker, not necessarily the relationship between the two ladies, but the story in general. The next chapter in particular will be pretty dark. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of family and fluff, but there is an extremely disturbing and semi graphic part...so theres your warning. I think this chapter should answer some questions, but of course...there will be some new questions now. I will suggest, if you want things to be extra weird and creepy you listen to the instrumental version of "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf" when the part comes(you'll know when the part comes I promise). Hope you enjoy, oh and let us all wish a happy birthday to Regina Mills!**

* * *

**The Big Bad Wolf**

"Please, please, please with like 8,000 cherries on top!" Ruby pouted with her lower lip poking out as she begged, her body arching toward Regina on the couch.

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Fine! I can't believe you talked me into this- on my birthday nonetheless. _I'm_ going to have to sit there with Granny and endure the awkward conversation of her meeting Graham for the first time…you owe me."

"We always go to Grans on your birthday!"

She scoffed, "yes, but this time you're bringing your new boyfriend…I'm essentially going to be a third wheel."

"Bring Emma!" Ruby shouted as if it was the best idea she'd ever had.

"No…we've only been dating for-"

"Two weeks! That's like…two weeks longer than I've seen you date anyone else recently, and it's not like you're taking her to meet your mother." Ruby and Regina both shuddered at the thought. "Plus doesn't she want to see you on your birthday?"

"She doesn't even know Ruby, and I don't want to put her in that position."

The younger woman smirked before rolling her eyes. "Fine, then I'll invite her."

Regina slapped her sister's shoulder. "No! You have no right to do that!"

"Why not? She's my friend…and plus you totally want her to go-what could be the harm in asking?"

Regina sighed and wondered how her sister had so much power over her. "If I do it will you shut up?"

"Yupp!"

"Hand me my cell." Regina groaned as Ruby happily placed the phone her palm.

She dialed, secretly hoping Emma just wouldn't answer. Then she could lie and say her voice box was full- unfortunately she heard breathing sound on the other line within the first two rings.

"_Hello?"_

Regina unintentionally smiled before answering, "Ms. Swan?"

"_Hey Regina! What's up?"_

"I um...this is probably short notice, and it's completely fine if you can't go-or don't want to go-"

"_Just spill it." _

Regina could hear Emma chuckle on the other line, causing her to smile once again. "Well tomorrow night-there is going to be a small get together with Ruby, Graham, and my-well Ruby's grandmother. It's just a small dinner-"

"_I would love to."_

"Are you sure? I mean with Henry-won't it be short notice to get a sitter…of course you can bring him if you-"

"_Regina, it's fine. I always have a sitter come in on Saturday nights anyways."_

"Oh…ok. Then I'll pick you up around six?" Regina could see the wide grin spreading over Ruby's face in the corner of her eye.

"_Sounds great."_

"Ok... good bye then."

"_See you tomorrow!" _

Regina ended the call, looking over at her grinning sister skeptically.

"You really like her!" Ruby slapped her sister's shoulder lightly, teasing her.

* * *

Regina knocked on Emma's door, smiling to see Henry strapped to her side when it opened.

"Regina!" He shouted with a wide smile

Regina bent down to reach his eye level, "Hello Henry, how are you doing today? Or tonight I suppose I should say."

He shrugged before sighing. "Eh…I wish I could hang out with you and mom-when are we all going to Jungleland?"

"As soon as your mother sets something up…" Regina smirked, looking up at the blonde who held a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…I promise soon Henry. Ok, I think we gotta go now, but I'll see you later ok kid?"

"Yupp." He smiled, "Bye Regina and happy birthday!"

Emma shut the door behind her before waving goodbye to the babysitter. Quickly Regina looked down to notice Emma holding a gift bag.

"Um…happy birthday." Emma smiled, a blush creeping onto her face.

Regina sighed before smiling, "Ruby told you?"

"Yeah…why didn't you?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I guess I didn't think about it…thank you." Regina glanced up and down Emma, noticing the white floral dress-slightly surprised she didn't opt for her usual jeans and t-shirt. "You look nice."

Emma blushed, "Well…I didn't want to look ratty if I was meeting family-"

"You shouldn't be nervous, she's more Red's family than mine."

"That's not what Ruby told me…or Red?" She smiled, unaware of the nickname.

"Sorry, that's just what I call her…it's a long story."

Emma bit her lip, swaying awkwardly, "I'd love to hear it sometime…"

"How about on the way there?" Regina smiled back at the blonde before beginning to make her way toward the car.

* * *

Granny opened the door with a wide smile, gesturing Emma and Regina to come in. Quickly she engulfed Regina into a hug before warily sizing up Emma, confused by the extra company.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She smiled, putting her hand out to shake after noticing the wary look Granny had given her. "I'm Regina's uh-"

"Emma!" Ruby shouted coming out of the kitchen, "Gran, this is Emma, her and Regina are dating."

"Oh, hi then! I wish someone would have called to tell me we'd have extra company…" She glared at both Regina and Ruby who ducked down sheepishly before shaking Emma's hand.

"Oh…I'm uh sorry." Emma replied, taking a quick glance at Regina.

"No need sweetie, I made enough food for a small country." She chuckled before showing them to the table and settled down an extra place mat.

Ruby winked at Emma, taking her gift bag into the kitchen.

"Regina! Happy birthday!" Graham smiled warmly, taking the sit in front of her.

Regina nodded uncomfortably, "Thank you Graham."

Soon everyone situated at the table with big piles of food in front of their faces, Ruby and Regina shot each other wary glances…knowing that Gran was about to start an interrogation.

"So…Emma, I don't know much about you because _someone_ decides to never call me…" The older woman huffed out, glaring at Regina who looked down like a scolded child momentarily. "Tell me about yourself? Regina hasn't dated anyone in a long time-you must be pretty special."

Both Regina and Emma blushed at the comment causing a stifled chuckle from Ruby.

"Well…I have a son. I guess I should get that out of the way."

"How old?"

"Ten."

"You must have had him young…"

Regina's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Granny-!"

"No…I mean it's true, I had him at 18. The father is somewhat out of the picture, not completely though, but his name is Henry." She smiled, thinking about him.

"He's a very lovely young man, smart too." Regina said with a smile that almost matched Emma's.

"Oh and the kids adorable too!" Ruby commented, face half way stuffed with food.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have to meet him someday." Granny smiled warmly at Emma, "So what do you do…as a job?"

"Private detective."

"Interesting…and Graham you're a surgeon right?"

He looked up, meeting the woman's eyes. "Oh yes, plastics."

"Do you want kids?" Granny asked abruptly and Regina couldn't help but laugh at the mortified look crossing Ruby's face, while Emma sighed in relief because it looked like the focus was on Graham for now.

"Um, yes…someday." He answered coolly while Ruby was still blushing deep crimson.

Conversation carried out through dinner and Granny seemed to have taken a liking to both Graham and Emma. Ruby and Regina shared nervous glances and a fair share of embarrassment but were relieved that Emma and Graham seemed to be handling themselves.

"Alright-I'll be right back…just gotta get a few things, um Ruby-kitchen please." Ruby quickly jumped up to follow Granny.

"I hope that's not a bad sign…" Graham muttered under his breath.

"No, she needs Ruby's help to get the cake-this happens every year." Regina added with a sigh, "I apologize for any questions that made you feel awkward." The brunette was still taken aback from when the older woman asked about Regina having children and how Emma would adapt to that. To say she was embarrassed by the question would be an understatement.

"No-she's fine, I can tell she really cares about you." Emma smiled, caressing Regina's hand lightly.

Graham stared awkwardly for a moment, "So…she's not actually your grandmother? Is she?"

"No, but I often joined Ruby on her trips her as a child."

Graham smiled warmly, "you and your sister have a very good relationship."

"Yes, we do. Do you have any siblings Graham?"

"No- I can't say I do." He chuckled under his breath, "I always wanted siblings though, it seemed nice."

"Yes, that is until you find them stealing your clothes to sneak out and plastering your make up on their face. You know one time I got grounded because they thought I was helping her escape the house at 14 to go to teen clubs."

"Ruby went to teen clubs?" Emma asked, chuckling along with Graham.

"Oh yes, the ones with glow in the dark parties and she would rely on me to leave the window unlocked so she could get back in."

Emma continued laughing, warming Regina's heart oddly enough. "Please tell me there's pictures! There has to be!"

"I may have a few stashed away…" Regina responded wryly watching the amused expressions on both Graham and Emma's face.

"Ok, what the hell is everyone laughing at?" Ruby walked in, carrying the cake with Granny a few steps behind holding gift bags.

"You." Regina replied, winking at her sister, "I was informing them about your days in the teen clubs."

Ruby glared at Regina and probably would have given her some choice words if it weren't for her grandmother standing behind her. "If it wasn't your birthday, I would kill you." Ruby muttered out through gritted teeth before setting the cake down.

* * *

"Presents!" Ruby shouted after everyone seemed to be finished with the cake, "You have to open mine first…" Ruby quickly handed her a small red bag before anyone could argue.

Regina sighed before digging through the bag coming across a small black box. She smiled before opening it and seeing a silver bracelet placed inside. Quickly she inspected it, seeing a small charm dangling on it with a wolf and sister inscripted below it. She smiled at it before looking up at Ruby.

"It's an Alex and Ani…and if you wear it I can always be with you." She nervously awaited a reaction from her sister.

"I love it." Quickly she put it on her wrist, still smiling at Ruby, "Thank you."

"Ok good!" Ruby sighed out in relief, "Ok, open Emma's now!"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, handing her the gift bag, "I uh…it's not much-but um here."

"You really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, just open it." Emma bit her lip, watching Regina shuffle through the bag before she picked up two boxes.

One was the batman trilogy box set causing Regina to laugh lightly and brought a confused glare from Ruby, and the other was a Cary Grant collection of films, including Arsenic and Old Lace.

"I didn't really know what to get you-but I know you like Cary Grant, and you haven't seen the recent batman films-which I firmly believe is a travesty- so…" Emma gave her an awkward smile and everyone could see a blush creeping up on both of their faces.

Regina didn't say anything, kissing Emma instead. She didn't know why she wanted to show the blonde such affection, but the gift warmed her heart,just the fact that Emma remembered those silly details of their date.

"Alright break it up, I think it's my turn now." Granny stated chuckling at the flustered looks on the women's faces.

"Fourth date?" Emma tapped the boxes.

Regina nodded firmly, "Fourth date." She turned to see the final bag planted next to her and felt a light wooden box inside of the bag. Curious she took it out, gasping at the gift. "How did you-?"

"I got it refurnished and fixed, had to have an unpleasant conversation with Cora…but anyways, Ruby helped me out with it." Ruby winked at her sister who stared at the box in shock.

The music box Henry got her when she was a little girl, Cora 'accidentally' knocked it on the ground when she was younger breaking it…but now here it was in perfect condition. "I…thank you so much."

"I remember how pissed Cora would get because you kept listening to that lullaby over and over again…" Ruby chuckled to herself.

"Cora she's your-?" Emma asked, curiously.

"My mother…she's-"

"A bitch." Granny and Ruby spoke almost at the same time and Regina shrugged in agreement.

"Hey…Regina, come into the kitchen with me." Granny smiled, gesturing her forward.

Regina looked down offering a polite smile to Emma before walking with Granny.

"You really like her." Granny stated almost immediately when they were out of earshot.

"I-"

"It wasn't a question Regina, I can tell, I'm happy for you. It's been a long time since I've seen you act this way around another person."

"We haven't been together that long."

"It doesn't matter, I can tell she's special. I'm glad you're really getting back out there since-well…I'm just glad. Henry would be proud." She rested her hand on Regina's shoulder, smiling warmly.

Regina looked down, not fully believing that- but nodded anyways.

"Listen- if you ever have any questions let me know ok."

She shot her head up, confused. "Questions about what?"

Granny's gaze cast downward momentarily, like she was hiding something, further confusing Regina. "Just…anything. I love you like you're my own grand daughter Regina, and I know we're not blood but- blood doesn't mean shit ok."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the older woman's bluntness, "I know, and thank you…I think Emma has to head out soon, with her son and everything-"

"Ok, just remember I'm here."

"Of course."

* * *

After wrapping up some cake for Henry, Emma and Regina made there way out of the house and back to Emma's.

"Thank you…for inviting me. I know we haven't been dating for that long, but I really enjoyed it and I really like you." Emma blushed, shifting her weight under Regina's gaze.

Regina felt that familiar urge to be close to the woman, which continuously confused her, but moved in to kiss Emma anyways.

After breaking away she smiled, "Thank you for coming."

* * *

Regina returned to her apartment and immediately saw a note outside of her door, next to a cupcake with a candle placed in the center.

_Happy birthday, I do hope you had fun with your 'family'…_

_-Huntsman_

_Ps. Your present is coming soon love :)_

Regina pursed her lips in thought, no longer being amused by the little games this man was playing.

* * *

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf?" The huntsman sang softly, humming the next verse before continuing, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? No one-because I killed them." Chuckling darkly, the huntsman ripped the tape off of the prey's mouth.

"Arghhh!"

"Oh… did you not like my singing voice? I thought it was quite lovely friend."

Sweat fell profusely out of his pores as he fidgeted, tied up to the chair and shirtless. "What do you want from me?!"

"Hmm…maybe I want to talk!"

"Huh? Please just-don't kill me." Tears now streamed from his face.

"But I have to, you're her gift. Although…. She didn't take to kindly to my last gift, didn't even accept it. I thought it was rather rude, shouldn't you always take a friends gift?"

"Please! I have money; I can give you money, I won't tell anyone please!" He sniffled in pathetically causing the huntsman to laugh before walking over to a table.

The huntsman walked back over with blood bags a needle and a tube, "I don't need your money I need your blood." Quickly he set up the process connecting the tube to the needle and blood bag, "Don't worry, I use clean needles."

The man screamed as the needle plunged into his vein and the huntsman began drawing blood.

"I have a family! Please…" Snot dribbled down his face as he spat from screaming.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate for the next part friend." Graham smiled, pulling a holstered knife out of his back pocket. He sniffed around, smelling a sudden musk in the air before looking down at the mans crotch. "Did you piss yourself? …Do you have any manners whatsoever?!" He shouted out in anger watching the man quiver and cry.

Graham sighed, frustrated. "It's fine I guess… I mean accidents happen I suppose. Now, I'm going to need you to keep as quiet as possible when I start cutting you ok? It will help me concentrate."

"Oh god! Please no ahrhhhhghh!" He screamed out in terror, watching the knife daintily slide under a thin layer of skin on his abdomen.

"I ask for one thing! One bloody thing and you can't keep your mouth shut!? Maybe I should tape you up again!?" Graham yelled out furiously, angered by the audacity of the man. "You know," he began to pace before continuing. "There are approximately 5 quarts of blood in the human body, and those bags hold about a pint each. That means I have to have you as my company for 10 bags of blood…granted you'll die after five-but Jesus! Maybe I wanted to form a bond with you, a friendship before your demise, but you had to fuck that up!?"

"You're sick!" He shouted, still in pain from the loose skin now hanging off of his torso.

"I'm sick!? You think….you think I'm sick?! I'm a doctor! I can't be sick, I help the sick, I save lives!" Graham paced back toward the man, cutting the loose skin off completely and earning another cry in return. "That's right! Scream! Nobody can hear you so get it all out…here I'll help," he chuckled to himself. "AHHHHH! It's rather fun isn't it?" Graham bit his lip, resting the dull side of the blood knife on his chin.

"Why…why are you doing this?" He asked weakly, eyes following Graham as he switched blood bags.

"I'm doing this for her…"

* * *

_Regina couldn't help the sobs escaping her throat, wanting to keep it together but not being able to as she watched Daniels body being lowered into his early grave. She felt a hand rub circles around her lower back and looked up at her mother._

"_There, there…it will all be over soon." Cora stated with a cold smile and an all too familiar look in her eyes._

"_No it won't mother, it will never be over." Regina jerked away from her mother, moving closer to Ruby._

"_You'll see…one day you'll see Regina."_

Regina awoke suddenly, no longer confused by the dreams (or memories) that kept coming at night. This one raised a question though, one she had never thought of. What would she see?

* * *

**Endnote: I dare you to go and listen to "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf". I wanted to state that there are two sides of Graham in this story, the insane side(the huntsman)-and then the side that is more like normal Graham. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
